Fanatique
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: [Terminée]L'équipe du NCIS va enqueter sur un meurtre sur un plateau de tournage. un peu de Ship : TonyAutre et TonyZiva en quelque sorte
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà j'avais dit que je ferai une vrai histoire en plusieurs chapitres et ben voilà c'est fait. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, et si ce n'est pas le cas et bien j'arrêterai les frais, alors n'oubliez pas de reviewer pour me donner votre avis.**

**Titre**: Fanatique.

**Genre**: Romance/ humour/ action

**Saison** : 3 je pense.

**Disclaimer**: Pas à moi, pourtant qu'est ce que j'aimerai...

**Résumé**: Un meurtre sur le plateau de tournage d'un film.

**Note **: L'histoire est pratiquemment fini. Il me reste juste à amélioré la fin. Donc normalement vous aurez un chapitre chaque semaine enfin si ça vous plait. Et si vous ne pouvez pas d'attendre une semaine je posterai les chapitres plus vite.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Tout était calme depuis une semaine aux quartiers du NCIS. Il n'y avait strictement rien à faire, aucun meurtre, aucun crime, rien de rien. L'ennui régnait donc dans les bureaux. Tony était assis sur sa chaise, les pieds négligemment posés sur son bureau, et s'amusait à jeter de nombreuses boulettes de papiers dans la corbeille placée quelques mètres plus loin. Ziva, de son côté, avait mis ses écouteurs sur les oreilles, et écoutait le dernier Nelly Furtado, marquant le rythme en tapant sur ces cuisses, alors que McGee écrivait un nouveau chapitre de son livre.

Tony marqua et s'exclama en se levant de sa chaise : "Je suis trop fort !" 

"Attention de pas prendre la grosse bête Tony." lança Ziva pour casser son collègue.

"C'est tête Ziva, et c'est juste la vérité, je suis trop fort !"

Tony s'approcha du bureau de Tim, passa derrière lui et regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur de ce dernier. McGee ferma les yeux, il ne supportait pas qu'on regarde par dessus son épaule, sauf quand c'était Abby.

"Alors le bleu, toujours en train d'écrire ton nouveau Best seller sur nous ? Laisse-moi deviner le titre c'est le Tome 2, l'affaire du B.aiser empoisonné ?"

"De 1, DiNozzo ce n'est pas sur nous, et pas sur toi en particulier et de 2 je ne reprends pas nos enquêtes."

Tony se mit bien au milieu de la salle pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

"Oh ! Tu veux dire que tu as tellement d'imagination que tu n'as pas besoin de t'inspirer de nous. Dis-moi comment va l'agent Lisa dans ton livre ? Et que fait l'agent Tibbs ?(1) Il est sur une affaire, il fabrique son bateau dans sa cave, ou il essaye désespérément de faire tomber la directrice de l'agence dans ses bras ? "

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Tony, alors que McGee et Ziva faisaient une mine sérieuse et se remettaient "au travail".

"Il est derrière moi c'est ça ?" demanda soudainement l'italien perdant de même son sourire.

Les deux autres agents se contentèrent de hocher la tête. DiNozzo se retourna et agit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"Hey Boss ! Passez une bonne journée ?"

"Tu l'as sentie celle-là ?" demanda t-il sur un ton impassible. 

"De quoi ..." Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase car il venait de comprendre et de sentir s'abattre sur sa tête ce dont parler Gibbs.

"Merci Patron ! Je la méritais celle-là !" dit il en se massant le crâne.

"On a quelque chose patron ?" demanda McGee se levant à moitié de sa chaise.

"Je ne sais pas Agent Mcgee. Je suis tellement occupé à faire tomber la directrice dans mes bras que je ne fais plus attention aux enquêtes." 

"Pardon Agent Gibbs ?" demanda une voix féminine. 

Les 3 autres agents se mirent à sourire devant la réaction de leur patron. Il s'était raidi tout à coup en entendant la voix de sa supérieure hiérarchique, mais garda un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il se retourna mais ne dit mot.

"J'attends Agent Gibbs !" Elle se redressa pour être au même niveau que Gibbs et planta ses mains sur ses hanches. " Qui êtes vous occupé à faire tomber dans vos bras pour ne plus vous occupr de nos affaires ? " Elle avait l'air légèrement amusée devant cette situation elle aimait voir Jethro être embarrassé 

Gibbs se contenta de la regarder avec ses yeux bleus perçants, mais heureusement DiNozzo vint à son aide. 

"Nous parlions simplement du dernier livre de l'agent McGee, Mme la Directrice." dit il en se dirigeant vers le bleu. 

"Qu'est ce tu racon..." Il ne termina pas sa phrase car Tony venait de lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes. "c'est exact Madame." finit par rectifier Tim.

Jenny fixa ses yeux sur son ancien coéquipier et tenta de lire dans ses yeux, mais elle n'en tira rien. Gibbs ne laissait que rarement transparaître ses pensées et ses émotions. 

"Bien, soyons un peu sérieux maintenant. Vous avez une affaire à Norfolk, on a retrouvé le corps d'un marine sur le plateau du tournage de Secrets d'État, et je voudrais vous demander à tous..."

"Secrets d'État, Secrets d'État... Je connais ça... mais oui c'est le dernier film de Jessica Alba ! (2) " s'exclama Tony, il était à deux doigts de sauter sur place. 

"Pourrais je finir Agent DiNozzo ?"

"Bien sûr Ma'am " (3)

"Je voudrais donc vous demander d'agir le plus normalement avec les acteurs et actrices sur le plateau. La production accepte de nous laisser enquêter sans problème et de se mettre à notre disposition , je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait à le regretter. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?" Elle regarda avec insistance l'agent DiNozzo qui était connu pour sa passion pour les belles femmes, et les bons films, les deux passions réunies sur une même enquête ne ferait sûrement pas bon ménage.

"Oui Ma'am " répondit à l'unisson toute l'équipe. 

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle craignait le pire avec DiNozzo.

"McGee, sors le camion " ordonna Gibbs en lui lançant les clefs, " Ziva, contacte Ducky et Palmer, DiNozzo en route."

"Bien sûr patron ! " lança Tony sur un ton excité en attrapant à la va-vite ses affaires.

Il courut vers l'ascenseur ou Gibbs l'attendait déjà, il se glissa dans la cabine juste avant que les portes ne se ferment avec un grand sourire de plaisir sur les lèvres, il allait rencontrer Jessica Alba ...

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

Bon petit chapitre j'en conviens, mais c'était pour faire une petite mise en place. Donc voilà, maintenant on est en route pour aller voir Jessica Alba.

(1) ce sont les noms que McGee donne dans son livre à Ziva et Gibbs

(2)contente de la retrouver ?

(3)ils disent comme ça dans la série en VO, il coupe le "d"

Les commentaires son recommandés pour la santé mentale de l'auteur.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite. **

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes ses reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir.**

**Et n'oubliez pas de remercier JJaina, pour la correction des fautes.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**CHAPITRE 2 **

Toute l'équipe était dans le fourgon. Ziva et McGee qui étaient à l'arrière s'accrochaient comme ils le pouvaient en essayant de ne pas tomber des sièges à cause de la conduite de Gibbs. DiNozzo, qui était assis à l'avant à côté de Gibbs, ne parlait pas et se contentait de rêvasser en regardant par la fenêtre. Jessica Alba...

"Arrête de baver DiNozzo, elle ne s'intéressera jamais à toi. Elle peut avoir tous les hommes qu'elle veut, alors elle ne se préoccupera pas d'un simple agent du NCIS. Elle ne doit même pas savoir ce qu'est le NCIS." McGee venait de passer sa tête dans la petite fenêtre qui séparait l'habitacle du conducteur de l'arrière du fourgon.

"Tu dis ça pour me démoraliser et parce que tu es jaloux, on verra comment ça va se passer." dit il en se retournant pour pouvoir lui parler face à face.

"Sois lucide, tu ne l'intéresseras jamais, surtout avec tes manières..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes manières ? Je me comporte très bien avec les femmes."

"Ah bon ? Pas avec moi pourtant..." Ziva venait de pousser le bleu qui tomba au fond du fourgon avec un aïe de douleur, et passa à son tour sa tête dans la petite fenêtre.

"Ça c'est parce que tu n'es pas une femme..."

"Quoi ?" Lui dit-elle en lui lançant le regard le plus noir qu'elle pouvait.

"Je veux juste dire que je ne te vois pas comme une possible conquête, plutôt comme une collègue de travail que je ne supporte pas." Il sourit sarcastiquement.

"Ouais vas y, rattrape-toi DiNozzo."

"Le bleu ?"

"Oui "

"Ferme-là, ou je viens m'occuper de toi."

Gibbs gardait le silence, mais écoutait attentivement l'échange. Même pour tout l'or du monde, il ne changerait un jour d'équipe. Et même lorsqu'il était exaspéré de les entendre se disputer et qu'il leur criait dessus, il savait que c'était ces petits moments entre eux qui les liaient. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, sachant se soutenir quand il le fallait. Jamais il n'avait connu une aussi bonne entente entre collègues. Il sortit de ses réflexions et continua à suivre l'échange entre ses agents.

"Je suis une femme, et je suis très féminine, pas vrai le bleu ?" demanda l'israélienne.

"Euh oui, si tu enlèves le fait que tu es brutale, et que les gens ont peur de toi et que tu es capable de tuer quelqu'un d'une seule main et de 10 façons différentes..."

Ziva se retourna et regarda son collègue, qui s'était rassis sur un des petits sièges étroits, avec un air furieux,

"Ziva ? Oui, oui ! très, très féminine, elle est douce et tendre, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche." répondit McGee pour la rassurer, et surtout pour éviter toute réprimande de la part de Ziva.

"En plus, c'est de 15 façons différentes..." Elle réfléchit un instant et finit par dire " Mais je suis une femme, différente et d'un nouveau genre certes, mais une femme."

"Je veux des preuves, moi ! " lança l'italien.

"Pervers !" s'exclama l'officier David en fixant l'italien avec des petits yeux méchants.

"C'est de ça que je parlais DiNozzo, ces manières plus que douteuses."

"Oui, mais moi je ne lis pas Femme Actuelle."

"C'est pas Femme Actuelle, c'est Côté Maison. (1) " s'exaspéra le jeune agent du NCIS.

"Attends, je suis une femme et je ne lis pas ces trucs..." Annonça Ziva avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Comment peut-on s'intéresser à des choses pareilles ?

"Certaines femmes le sont et elles apprécient d'en parler avec d'autres personnes."

"Il veut dire par là que c'est ça façon de draguer." ironisa Anthony.

"Voilà, tout de suite ! On n'est pas tous comme toi, tu sais." répliqua le bleu depuis l'arrière du fourgon car Ziva ne le laissait pas passer la tête.

"Je sais, car si tu étais comme moi, tu aurais un sens de l'humour beaucoup plus développé et une meilleure garde-robe."

"Un égo surdimensionné aussi, non ?" renchérit t-il depuis le fond du fourgon.

"Hum… Oui, c'est dans l'équipement."

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de parler quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils venaient d'arriver à destination. Gibbs s'arrêta, ouvrit sa fenêtre et montra sa plaque d'agent du NCIS au surveillant du plateau. Ce dernier regarda un instant la plaque, comparant la photo avec le visage de Gibbs. Quelques secondes plus tard, il acquiesça et fit signe à son collègue qui était resté dans la cabine de surveillance de lever la barrière et ils entrèrent sur le plateau.

C'était stupéfiant, les décors étaient plus vrais que nature. Il y avait carrément la réplique d'une partie d'un navire. Impressionnant ! Et le nombre de gens qui travaillaient ici devait avoisiner les 300 personnes, si ce n'était pas plus.

DiNozzo était littéralement collé à la vitre, persuadé que Jessica était dans les parages.

Gibbs se gara près d'un bâtiment, sûrement celui où se trouvaient les loges ainsi que les décors pour les prises d´intérieur. Il coupa le moteur et ils descendirent tous du camion avec leur matériel. Ils regardèrent encore un instant le plateau et s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient proches de l´eau certainement pour faciliter le tournage des scènes en mer.

Tony fit un tour sur lui même tout en admirant le complexe.

"Non sincèrement, pincez-moi je rêve, on est... Aïe ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Ziva ?

Ziva venait de lui pincer l'avant-bras "Et bien tu as dit « pincez-moi je rêve », alors je l'ai fait !"

Gibbs prit les devants toujours en silence et se dirigea vers le bâtiment près d'où ils s'étaient garés. L'équipe lui emboîta rapidement le pas, Ziva et Tony se disputant toujours.

"C'est une expression ! "

"Je le sais bien Tony." Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

"Bon, je disais, avant que l'autre ne me pince " Ziva fit la grimace quand elle fut qualifiée "de l'autre" mais Tony n'y fit pas attention et continua de parler, "qu'on était sur le plateau de tournage du dernier film, de la belle et magnifique Jessica Alba. Dedans, elle y incarne une marine dont le mari, qui est aussi dans la marine, se fait assassiner car il aurait peut-être découvert des indices impliquant le vice-président dans la mort du président. Tout le monde en parle, ça va être LE film de l'année. "

"Oh non, ça recommence ! Il nous parle encore de films."

"Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ? Tu es sûrement en train de respirer le même air que la splendide et talentueuse Jessica Alba. Elle doit être par là... Il faut que je la voie, c'est une de mes actrices préférées..."

"Surtout car elle a de belles formes, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tu as tout compris Ziva !" acquiesça tout sourire Anthony.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bâtiment en question. Gibbs, toujours devant, ouvrit la porte et entra, laissant la porte se refermer pendant que les 3 autres étaient encore tranquillement en train de parler, loin derrière lui. Il espérait qu'une fois à l´intérieur bâtiment, toutes ces gamineries allaient s'arrêter, mais ce ne fut pas la cas.

"Je la trouve bien dans Les 4 Fantastiques, et surtout dans Dark Angel avec Michael Weatherly(2)..." expliqua Tim se mêlant tout à coup à la conversation.

"Le Bleu ?" demanda simplement DiNozzo.

"Oui ?"

"Tais-toi !"

"Mais..."

"Taisez-vous tous les deux ! On est sur une enquête, pas à Hollywood." Il acceptait bien volontiers les railleries et les disputes au NCIS lorsqu'ils n'avaient aucune enquête en cours. Mais quand ce n'était pas le cas, il exigeait une pleine concentration de leur part. La mort d'un homme ne devait pas être prise à la légère.

"Oui Patron !" S'exclamèrent les 3 jeunes agents, rigolant tout à coup beaucoup moins.

Ils passèrent encore beaucoup de couloirs, croisèrent beaucoup de monde. Aucune de ces personnes ne semblaient choquées de voir arriver 4 agents d'une organisation gouvernementale.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils finirent par apercevoir un homme vêtu d'un très beau costume, de ceux qui coûtent les yeux de la tête, qui leur fit signe tout en se dirigeant vers eux.

"Vous devez être l'équipe chargée de l'affaire. " Il tendit la main à Gibbs qui la lui serra " Je me présente, Carson Beckett(3), je suis le manager de Melle Alba. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à sa loge." expliqua l'homme en face d'eux. Il était assez grand, avec des cheveux noirs qui contrastaient avec le bleu intense de ses yeux. Il avait aussi un petit accent qui lui rajoutait le petit truc en plus dont les femmes raffolaient.

"On vous suit." lança la jeune israélienne avec un sourire sur les lèvres et en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Tony n'avait vu ce sourire que très peu souvent depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensembles. Ce dernier passa à côté d'elle et l'imita en prenant une voix aigue, en passant ces mains dans les cheveux et surtout en exagérant sa démarche. Il reçut en réponse un bon coup de poing dans l'épaule.

"Outch, tu m'as fait mal, espèce de barbare va !"

Ziva ne lui répondit pas, et accéléra le pas pour se mettre au même niveau que Carson Beckett qui était en train de discuter avec Gibbs.

"Est-ce qu'il y a des témoins de la scène ?"

"Non, personne n'a entendu de coup de feu ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. De plus, le meurtre a eu lieu en pleine nuit, il ne reste plus beaucoup de monde à cette heure-là." répondit Carson.

Gibbs nota mentalement que le meurtrier devait avoir un silencieux.

"Est ce que vous avez touché au corps ?" demanda le patron au jeune manager.

"Non, dès qu'on a compris qu'il était mort, on a bloqué l'accès pour que personne ne puisse passer."

"C'est..." Gibbs vérifia le nom de l'actrice sur son bloc note, le cinéma et lui ça faisait deux, surtout pour les films les plus récents, "... Jessica Alba qui a retrouvé le corps ?"

"C'est exact. Nous arrivons à sa loge, elle vous expliquera tout. " dit-il en indiquant une porte un peu plus loin devant laquelle se tenaient une jeune femme et un homme.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**(1) il y a une scène pratiquement identique à celle-là dans la saison 2, mais je ne me souvenais plus des magazines qu'ils citaient.**

**(2) mais qui c'est ce gars-là ? Michael Weatherly ça ne me dit vraiment rien.**

**(3) clin d'œil à tous les fans de Stargate Atlantis.**

**Et voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 2. Ça vous a plu ? Bon là, c'était un peu humoristique, mais la vraie enquête va bientôt commencer.**

**La review est recommandée pour le bonheur de l'auteur. Si, si, je vous assure ! Enfin elle est déjà assez heureuse l'auteur puisqu'elle vient d'avoir son BAC ES avec mention, mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de me dire si vous avez aimé !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les reviews, et merci à JJaina pour la correction.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Gibbs s'approcha de la jeune femme qui regardait sa loge d'un air dégoûté et s'adressa directement à elle, sans prêter attention à l'homme.

"Nous sommes du NCIS, Melle Alba, nous sommes ici pour enquêter sur le meurtre du marine. Où est le corps ?"

"A l'intérieur." répliqua l'homme qui devait être son garde du corps, vu sa carrure et la petite oreillette qu'il avait à l'oreille.

"Vous pouvez disposer monsieur."

Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil se tenant fermement aux côtés de Jessica, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Vous m'avez compris ?" demanda Gibbs sur un ton déjà plus irrité.

La jeune femme posa une main sur l'avant-bras du garde du corps et s'adressa à lui :"C'est bon Carl, tu peux y aller, tout ira bien. Je suis entre les mains d'agents fédéraux, ça devrait aller."

"Bien Mademoiselle !" acquiesça t-il. Quelques secondes plus tard, Carl était hors de vue.

"DiNozzo, photos et schémas." A peine ces mots étaient-ils sortis de la bouche de Gibbs que Tony arbora une mine des plus dépitées. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas interroger Jessica avec Gibbs ?

"McGee, vérifie s´il y a des indices et appelle Ducky, il devrait être là depuis un moment. Ziva, avec moi. "

Ziva craignait déjà le pire. Elle espérait que Gibbs ne l'avait pas simplement prise avec lui pour que l'actrice se sente plus à l´aise avec une femme qu'avec un homme. Elle était douée pour le tir, pour la conduite, mais parler à une jeune femme en pleurs, c'était non. Elle en avait eu déjà l'expérience et ça avait été la catastrophe. Elle finissait toujours par dire quelque chose qu´il ne fallait pas, ce qui ne faisait qu´empirer la crise de larmes de la personne en face d'elle.

"Vous l'avez trouvé à l'intérieur, c'est ça ?" reprit Jethro.

"Oui Agent..."

"...Gibbs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Et voici l'officier Ziva David." annonça t-il en désignant Ziva de la main.

Jessica réprima un petit rire. Qui pouvait donc encore s'appeler Leroy Jethro ?

"Ça fait souvent cet effet, mes parents avaient le sens de l'humour." Dit-il en voyant le sourire de l'actrice.

Il devait s´avouer que Tony n´avait pas du tout mauvais goût. La jeune femme était magnifique et très naturelle. Pas le genre d'actrice belle seulement à la tv, mais une femme d'une beauté extrême. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas rousse.

"Je vois ça. Pour répondre à votre question, oui, je l'ai trouvé dans ma loge. Ma scène avait pris du retard hier soir, alors je suis directement rentrée à mon appartement sans repasser par ma loge. Et ce matin, quand je suis arrivée, il était étendu là. Avec tout ce sang, j'ai compris qu'il ne s'était sûrement pas couché là pour faire la sieste et que le trou qu'il avait dans la tête..."

"Le sang est normal dans ces circonstances, surtout si la balle a été tirée à bout portant. Elle peut franchir sans aucun problème les os du crâne et parfois ressortir en laissant un trou d'environ 3 cm de diamètre. Enfin, tout dépend de l'arme utilisée mais l'hémorragie est forcément impressionnante." Expliqua Ziva d'un ton neutre. La mort faisait partie de son quotidien.

Mais contrairement à la jeune israélienne, Jessica n'avait jamais eu affaire à un véritable meurtre. Et l'impassibilité des propos de l'officier l'inquiétait quelque peu.

Gibbs fit les gros yeux à Ziva pour qu'elle se taise. Ce qu'elle fit en comprenant que ses propos étaient un peu gore et elle reporta son attention sur la jeune actrice.

"Vous le connaissiez ?"

"Très peu en dehors du travail. Il était le conseiller du film, c'est lui qui nous expliquait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec l'US Navy. Je crois qu'il n'était pas marié, mais je n'en suis pas sûre."

"Est-ce que vous savez s´il avait des problèmes en ce moment ?"

"Non, je ne sais pas. En tout cas, il avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien."

"Y a-t´il des caméras de surveillance dans le couloir ou dans votre loge ?" demanda Gibbs.

"Une dans le couloir en face de ma loge. Mais j'ai demandé à ce que celle de ma loge soit retirée, il y a trop de problèmes en ce moment avec le piratage et tout."

"Je comprends. Ça sera tout pour le moment, mais restez à notre disposition jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête." Ordonna Gibbs.

"Très bien, agent Gibbs."

Gibbs se retourna vers le couloir quand il entendit des bruits de pas et des voix familières.

"Excuse-nous Gibbs, mais Mr Palmer n'est vraiment pas doué pour lire une carte et malheureusement on s'est encore perdu." S'exclama le légiste.

"Dr Mallard, ce n'est pas ma faute, vous aviez pris la mauvaise carte. Et sans elle, je ne pouvais pas deviner la route..."

Mais Ducky ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

"Melle Alba, voici le Dr Mallard notre médecin légiste et son assistant, Mr Palmer. Ducky, Palmer, voici Melle Alba." présenta Gibbs.

Ducky s'approcha et baisa la main de la jeune femme. Alors que derrière lui, Jimmy était complètement subjugué par l'actrice.

Elle lui sourit. "Vous m'avez l'air d´être un homme très galant, Mr Mallard."

"Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Ducky."

"Très bien, Ducky. Maintenant excusez-moi mais je dois aller travailler." Dit-elle en les saluant d'un signe de tête et en empruntant l´un des couloirs.

"C'est une fort jolie femme que nous avons là." lâcha Ducky en la regardant s'éloigner.

"Ducky, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! DiNozzo est déjà assez troublé comme ça. Allez, allons voir le corps."

Ils entrèrent dans la loge de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était bien rangée, mis à part le corps allongé par terre et le sang autour. Tony prenait des photos de la scène sous tous les angles alors que McGee, lui, ramassait les preuves. Il était pratiquement collé à la moquette sur le sol pour ne pas en rater une.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?" Demanda Gibbs pendant que Ducky s'approchait du cadavre du jeune homme pour l'examiner.

"Et bien, je sais que Jessica Alba fait du 90 B, qu'elle fait du 36 et qu'elle porte la marque de lingerie Victoria Secrets."

"Tu as fouillé dans ses affaires ? Une femme déteste ça ! En plus, ça a un côté pervers je trouve." argumenta Ziva.

"Je me fous de ses mensurations Tony ! Et toi Ziva, va récupérer les vidéos de surveillance des couloirs qui permettent l'accès à sa loge" s'emporta Gibbs.

Sans un mot, Ziva ressortit pour aller récupérer les vidéos demandées.

"Euh oui, bien sûr. Aucun des meubles n'a été déplacé, donc il n'y a sûrement pas eu de bagarre. Vu la disposition du sang, le corps n'a pas été déplacé. J'ai aussi trouvé une caméra mais elle était débranchée." énuméra DiNozzo.

"J'ai également trouvé une douille. Avec un peu de chance, on retrouvera l'arme ainsi que de la terre." annonça le Bleu en relevant sa tête du sol

"On enverra ça à Abby. Et toi Ducky, qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

"Gibbs, tu sais bien que je ne peux encore rien te dire pour l'instant. Ça me rappelle une de mes enquêtes, il y a une dizaine d'années, sur un plateau de tournage..."

"Ducky, la version courte s'il te plait."

"Très bien. Et bien le Capitaine de corvette..." Ducky vérifia le nom de l'homme sur la carte d'identité qu'il avait trouvée avec son porte-monnaie, "... Henry Littleton est mort, d'après la température et la rigidité cadavérique," Il enleva le thermomètre qu'il avait planté dans le foie du marine, et regarda la température qu'il affichait, " depuis plus de 6 h. Comme nous le montre le sang et le trou à l'arrière de son crâne, le Capitane a reçu une balle en pleine tête, ce qui a bien sûr entraîné une mort instantanée. La balle n'est apparemment pas ressortie."

"Il a donc vu son meurtrier avant de mourir. Très bien Ducky. Quand tu auras fini, tu ramèneras le corps au NCIS. Mais soyez discrets, je ne veux pas que ça fasse la une de la presse à scandales."

"Bien sûr, Gibbs." Répondit Ducky.

"Allez, on remballe tout !" annonça Gibbs en sortant de la scène de crime.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Et voila encore un chapitre de publier.**

**Si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à le dire !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci Choupinette, Barna et Ncislacrymosa pour vos reviews.**

**Merci à Jjaina de team-NCIS pour la correction.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapitre 4**

Quand Gibbs entra dans le laboratoire d'Abby, il fut assourdi par la musique qui, comme d'habitude, était pratiquement à son volume maximum. Abby était de dos et pianotait sur son ordinateur. Il s'avança et déposa un Caf 'Pow, la boisson préférée de sa laborantine, sur le bureau.

"Ah Gibbs, tu sais parler aux femmes !" Dit-elle un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Elle se dépêcha d'absorber une gorgée de sa boisson fétiche.

"Alors, tu as quelque chose ?"

Abby se dirigea vers sa table de travail et montra l'image de la terre passée au microscope à Gibbs. Il resta dubitatif devant l'image. Pour lui, de la terre c'était de la terre, un point c'est tout.

"Tout d'abord, la terre que McGee a retrouvé sur le lieu du crime est assez banale. Elle est riche en argile et on ne la trouve pas partout à Norfolk mais c'est tout ce qu'on a."

Elle fit le tour de la table et attrapa un petit flacon qui tinta quand elle le prit. C'était la douille. Elle le leva en l'air pour bien l'exposer à la lumière qui filtrait à travers les vitres.

"C'est une douille de 9mm classique, il n'y a rien d'anormal. J'attends que Ducky ait extrait la balle du corps de la victime pour avoir plus d'infos."

"Et tu m'as fais venir pour ça ?!" S´exclama Gibbs.

"Bien sur que non ! Mais je garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin."

Elle appuya sur l´une des touches de son clavier et une vidéo apparut sur le grand écran plasma de son labo.

"Oui, j'ai analysé le fichier vidéo. La qualité vidéo est très moyenne. Pour le rendu des deux champs visuels, on a pris un matériel qui décline les couleurs..."

"Abby, en français s'il te plaît."

Pourquoi à chaque enquête s'obstinait-elle à parler dans son jargon scientifique sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y comprenait rien.

"L'image est réelle et en aucun cas trafiquée. De même pour l'heure." expliqua la jeune gothique.

"C'est déjà ça."

"Je l'ai regardée en entier en me forçant à ne pas m´endormir, car même un documentaire sur des lémuriens serait plus intéressant..."

"Abby " s'exaspéra faussement Jethro.

"Mais Gibbs, tu sais bien qu'il me faut d'abord lancer le sujet. Je ne veux pas te gâcher le suspense."

"Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé, ça m'ira très bien."

"Tes désirs sont des ordres."

Elle appuya sur l´une des touches et la vidéo passa en accéléré. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle appuya de nouveau sur une touche. L'image se stabilisa et continua à vitesse normale. On voyait un homme vêtu de noir passer dans le couloir et entrer dans la loge, il cria « Jessica ». Peu de temps après, un éclair de lumière apparut sur l'écran avec une détonation étouffée. Ce qui confirma la supposition de Gibbs: l'homme avait bel et bien utilisé un silencieux pour atténuer le bruit du coup de feu. L'homme ressortit ensuite en courant avec une arme à la main.

"Donc, il ne cherchait pas le capitaine mais Jessica Alba." conclut Gibbs.

"C'est exact Gibbs. Littleton n'avait rien à voir dans l'histoire. J'ai l'impression qu'il était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment."

"Elle est en danger alors. Il faut que je la mette sous protection. Est-ce que tu as pu tirer une image du tueur ?"

"Non, mais grâce à un logiciel que j'ai créé, j'arriverai sûrement à améliorer l'image pour qu'on y voit quelque chose." Di-elle fièrement.

"Très bien, bon boulot Abby."

"Merci Gibbs." Dit-elle tandis qu'il s'en allait.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lorsqu'il arriva au bureau, il trouva ses agents en pleine discussion et non pas en plein boulot.

"Tony, sors-moi tout ce que tu as sur Jessica Alba." aboya Gibbs.

"Tout de suite patron !" Il retira ses pieds de son bureau, se leva et pris la télécommande du grand écran.

"Jessica Marie Alba est née le 28 avril 1981 aux Etats Unis plus précisément à Pomona en Californie. Elle a passé la majorité de son enfance et de son adolescence entre la Californie et le Texas." Au fur et à mesure de la biographie, Tony faisait défiler des photos.

"A 16 ans, Jessica est entrée dans la fameuse Atlantic Theatre Company de New York. On a pu la voir dans "Collège Attitude" et "La Main qui Tue". Mais également dans des séries : "Chicago Hope"(1), "Beverly Hills 90210" et surtout "Flipper" où elle obtint un rôle régulier. Mais elle est devenue internationalement connue avec son rôle de Max dans "Dark Angel". Ça a été un véritable tremplin pour sa carrière et depuis elle enchaîne les films."

"Et du côté de sa vie privé ?" Questionna Gibbs.

"Pourquoi? Il y a du nouveau ?"

"Il y a de fortes chances que Littleton n'ait pas été la véritable cible. Abby a analysé la vidéo et l'homme cherchait Jessica. On ne néglige aucune piste."

"Tu penses à un ex-petit copain jaloux ?"

"Côté vie privée ?"

" Elle a été fiancée pendant trois ans à son partenaire dans "Dark Angel", Michael Weatherly, mais ils ont rompu et depuis elle n'a apparemment personne dans sa vie. (2)"

"Sait-on pourquoi ils ont rompu ?"

"Il semblerait que ce soit à cause de l´argent. C'était le principal sujet de dispute entre les deux fiancés. Persuadée d´avoir toujours son compte en banque bien rempli, Jessica ne se privait pas quand elle avait envie de se faire plaisir. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment de l'avis de Michael Weatherly(3). Quel idiot ce gars, il a eu tort de la laisser partir..." se désespéra l'italien. Cet homme était un fou, comment avait-il pu laisser partir une aussi belle femme.

"Ils se sont quittés en bon termes ?"

"Il semblerait que ce soit le cas. De nombreuses personnes affirment les avoir vus ensemble régulièrement."

"Tony, règle n°3..."

"Oui patron, règle n°3. Ne jamais croire ce qu'on nous dit. Toujours vérifier."

"Je vois que ça commence à rentrer DiNozzo. McGee, Ziva avec moi. On va rendre visite à ce Michael Weatherly." Dit-il en prenant son arme et sa veste et se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur avec le reste de l'équipe.

"Patron, tu ne vas pas me laisser au bureau à faire des dossiers, je n'ai rien fait !" S´écria Tony debout au milieu des bureaux avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Depuis l'ascenseur, Ziva lui lança un regard satisfait et lui fit un clin d'œil pour le taquiner. Elle allait sur le terrain alors que Tony était de corvée de paperasseries.

"J'ai oublié de te le dire DiNozzo ? Tu es assigné à la protection de Jessica Alba et je veux qu'elle soit là à mon retour." Lança-t´il à son agent le plus expérimenté en mettant soudainement sa main entre les portes de l'ascenseur afin qu'elles restent ouvertes.

"Yes ! Yes ! Merci patron ! Je te jure que je ne te décevrai pas." Tony attrapa son sac qui trainait sur le bureau, son arme et sa plaque et arriva en courant dans l'ascenseur, bousculant McGee et Ziva avec un sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Derrière Gibbs et Tony, Ziva et McGee perdirent leur sourire. Finalement, c'était Tony qui avait eu de la chance.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(1) Et qui c'est qui a joué dans Chicago Hope ? C'est... C'est... Mark Harmon bien sûr.

(2) Là je mens, bien qu'elle ne soit plus avec Michael Weatherly, elle n'est pas pour autant célibataire, elle sort avec Cash Warren depuis un moment.

(3) Version officielle et c'est la seule que je connais


	5. Chapter 5

**Ah la la un jour de retard c'est impardonnable ! Mais je suis aller voir Gad Elmaleh et ça m'est sortie de la tête.**

**Mais bon me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Aujourd'hui l'équipe rencontre notre cher Michael Weatherly !**

**Merci pour les reviews et merci à JJaina pour la correction.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapitre 5**

Alors que Tony était parti protéger Jessica Alba en prenant sa voiture, le reste de l'équipe, elle, alla rendre visite à Michael Weatherly. Il était parti de Los Angeles et avait emménagé près de Washington il y avait peu de temps.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la capitale pour aller le voir. La ville était immense, mais heureusement ils la connaissaient assez bien. Ils arrivèrent à se repérer parmi les nombreuses rues grâce au GPS que Gibbs avait du mal à faire fonctionner. Heureusement que McGee était là, sinon le GPS aurait sûrement fini éclaté en mille morceaux comme les téléphones portables que le chef de l'équipe utilisait.

Pendant que Gibbs conduisait, Ziva, de son côté, se renseignait sur la vie de l'acteur. Michael Weatherly était né le 8 juillet 1968 à New York. Comme beaucoup d'acteurs, il avait quitté tôt le lycée pour commencer une carrière d'acteur, sa seconde passion avec la musique. Tout en continuant de jouer dans le groupe qu'il avait fondé avec des amis, il devint donc acteur professionnel et obtint son premier rôle dans la série télévisée "Le Cosby Show". Il avait tourné aussi dans de nombreux spots publicitaires, multipliant ainsi les apparitions télévisées et se faisant connaître de plus en plus du grand public. Mais sa carrière décolla significativement grâce à des séries comme "Significant Others" aux côtés de Jennifer Garner, et "Dark Angel" où il avait incarné Logan Cale, aux côtés de Jessica Alba, son ex-fiancée. Entre 1995 et 1997, il avait été marié à Amelia Heinle avec qui il jouait dans "Loving" et dans "The City". Ils ont eu un fils, August Weatherly né en août 1996.

Du côté du casier judiciaire, il n'y avait rien à dire. Aucune plainte, seulement des contraventions non payées dans sa jeunesse.

Elle regarda aussi des photos sur internet. Sur de nombreuses photos, on pouvait le voir avec Jessica, ils formaient un beau petit couple. C'était un beau brun avec des yeux clairs, un sourire ravageur avec un petit air de DiNozzo. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait jamais sous peine de devoir subir la vantardise de Tony. Bref, c'était un bel homme, qui n'avait pas l´air d´avoir pris la grosse tête malgré le succès de la série où il travaillait.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il ait quelque chose à voir dans cette affaire. Il n'a jamais eu de problèmes avec la justice, pas de violence, ni de plainte et il semble que sa séparation avec Jessica Alba se soit faite à l'amiable. Et, il a un enfant, il n'irait pas gâcher tout maintenant." indiqua Ziva.

"Ce n'est pas forcément lui l'auteur du meurtre, mais il est possible qu'il sache quelque chose sur l'affaire et le meurtrier." Répliqua Gibbs.

"Oui, ça serait trop facile..." Lâcha le bleu.

"Comment ça trop facile ? " Demanda le patron.

"Oui, vas-y Tim, explique-nous. " Dit Ziva pour l'enfoncer.

"Et bien euh... c'est rare quand on trouve tout de suite le meurtrier. Je veux dire que ce n'est pas courant... Bon, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je me taise."

"Je crois aussi que c'est la bonne solution." Termina Gibbs.

Ils continuèrent à rouler un peu jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination. Gibbs se gara négligemment, comme à son habitude, devant le bâtiment de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Ils sortirent en prenant leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée lorsqu'ils furent interpellés par un agent de sécurité.

"Excusez-moi, mais vous ne pouvez pas vous garer là. Cette place est réservée aux résidents de l'hôtel. Je vous demanderais donc de bien vouloir vous..." Mais l'agent s'arrêta net quand Gibbs lui mis sa plaque sous le nez. "Très bien, vous pouvez rester là." De toute façon, Gibbs ne serait jamais allé se garer ailleurs même si l'agent lui en avait donné l´ordre.

"Merci Mr l'agent." Lança Ziva avec un sourire.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers l'accueil.

Encore une fois, Gibbs montra sa plaque en lançant « NCIS » et demanda l'étage et l'appartement de Michael Weatherly. La jeune femme rousse de l'accueil consulta un instant son ordinateur et finit par leur dire :

"10éme étage, appartement 206. Prenez l'ascenseur du fond."

"Merci." Lui-dit Jethro en utilisant son sourire spécial rousse. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il aimait les rousses.

La jeune femme eut tout à coup du rouge aux joues qu'elle essaya de dissimuler en se remettant au travail.

Derrière Gibbs, Ziva et McGee se regardèrent d'un air étonné. Leur patron jouait au charmeur, Tony déteignait sur lui.

Tout les trois prirent l'ascenseur. Gibbs appuya sur le bouton du dixième étage et l'ascenseur commença à s'élever. Les étages défilaient sur l'écran tandis qu'un silence s'imposait dans la cabine. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'était juste qu'avec Gibbs, il valait mieux ne pas parler pour ne rien dire. Au bout de quelques minutes, une sonnerie retentit indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'étage voulu. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent. Un long couloir s'étendait sur leur droite. Ils le prirent et commencèrent à chercher.

"Ici c'est le 202. Le 206 doit être deux portes plus loin." Dit Ziva en indiquant une porte un peu plus loin.

"Bon, Ziva tu poses des questions avec moi. Toi McGee, tu fais un tour chez lui. Tu regardes s´il n'y a rien de louche."

"Ok patron." Répondirent les deux jeunes agents

Elle avait raison, le 206 était deux portes plus loin. Ils s'approchèrent et toquèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un enfant d'une dizaine d'années.

"Bonjour, on est du NCIS. On voudrait parler à ton père." Expliqua Gibbs à l'enfant.

"Allez-y, entrez." Les trois agents entrèrent. L'enfant se retourna et cria : "Papa, c'est pour toi ! "

Quelques secondes plus tard, Michael fit son apparition. "Bonjour. C'est pour quoi ?"

"Agent Gibbs, McGee et voici l'officier David. Nous voudrions vous parler d'un incident qui a eu lieu sur le tournage de « Secrets d'Etats »."

"Jessica va bien au moins ?" S'inquiéta l'acteur.

"Elle est un peu choquée mais tout va bien." le rassura McGee.

"Venez donc vous asseoir." Dit Michael en les invitant dans son salon. Ils allèrent dans le salon de l'acteur et s'assirent sur l´un des canapés en cuir. Michael Weatherly s'assit en face d'eux. "August, tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre, s'il te plait." Demanda-t´il à l'enfant qui était en train de jouer aux jeux vidéo dans le salon.

"Oui Pa' " Dit-il en prenant sa PSP et il s´éloigna en trainant des pieds.

"Excusez-moi, mais où sont les toilettes ?" Demanda Tim sur un ton un peu gêné.

Deuxième porte à gauche."

L'acteur attendit que son fils soit dans sa chambre et qu'il ait fermé sa porte avant de commencer à parler.

"Que s'est-il passé alors ? Et quel rapport avec moi ?"

"Un capitaine de corvette, Henry Littleton, est mort assassiné dans la loge de mademoiselle Alba. On a de bonnes raisons de croire que le meurtrier voulait en fait s'en prendre à Jessica Alba et non pas à ce marine." Résuma Ziva sans relever la tête de son bloc-notes.

"Et bien, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette affaire."

"Où étiez-vous hier soir ?" Demanda Gibbs.

"J'étais à l'avant-première de mon dernier film, ici même à Washington. N'importe quel journal people vous le prouvera ainsi que toutes les personnes qui étaient dans la salle avec moi." Répondit Michael Weatherly d'un ton un peu sec. Il n'aimait pas se sentir suspect.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pendant ce temps avec McGee**

Comme c'était prévu, il farfouilla un peu dans l'immense appartement, cherchant des preuves ou des indices pouvant impliquer l'acteur dans les faits de la veille au soir. Il alla dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il regarda les vêtements mais aucun ne correspondait vraiment avec ce que portait l'homme sur la vidéo.

Il vérifia aussi les chaussures pour voir s'il y avait de la boue dessus. Mais là aussi, il n'y avait rien du tout.

Il fouilla dans sa table de nuit, mais il n'y trouva que des affaires de l'acteur : une montre, des stylos, des photos de lui et de Jessica ainsi que des lettres. Il les lut mais ce n'était que des lettres de réconciliation et d'excuses de la part de l'actrice. Rien d'inhabituel donc.

Il alla dans la salle de bains et dans la cuisine, mais rien n'était suspect. Il fit un dernier tour dans la maison, mais encore une fois il ne trouva rien, aucune arme. Cet homme était blanc comme neige.

Il termina en allant aux toilettes pour confirmer son mensonge puis retourna dans la salle à manger rejoindre l'équipe.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Dans la salle à manger**

"Très bien. Est-ce que vous vous entendez bien avec Melle Alba ?"

"Après notre rupture, nous avons eu quelques bonnes disputes, je l'avoue. J'étais amer et en colère contre moi-même de l'avoir laissée partir. Mais j'ai su avancer et elle aussi. Maintenant, nous sommes de bons amis. Si l'un d'entre nous a un problème, on sait que l'autre est là. De plus, mon fils est resté très attaché à Jessica. Elle prend souvent de nos nouvelles. "

"Savez-vous si Melle Alba avait des ennemis ou si des personnes qui lui en voulait ?" questionna Gibbs.

"Jessica est une fille très gentille et aimée de tout le monde. Je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. On pourrait même dire que c'est ça le problème."

Ziva releva la tête de son bloc- note maintenant recouvert d'une écriture serrée et demanda : "Comment ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas si c'est encore d'actualité, mais pendant qu'on était ensemble, elle a reçu de nombreuses lettres d'amour. Bien sûr, c'est normal quand on est connu, j'en reçois moi-même des milliers par semaine de tous les coins du continent et de la planète. Mais certaines allaient trop loin. Vous devriez lui en parler. Enfin, elle vous dira sûrement que ce n'est rien, mais moi en tout cas, ça m'inquiétait."

"Est-ce que vous savez si elle fréquente quelqu'un ?" C'était Gibbs qui venait de poser la question.

"Et bien, il me semble que non, je pense qu'elle me l'aurait dit. On est resté très proches."

"Et vous ?"

"Non, personne en ce moment. Je suis trop occupé à élever mon fils et avec mon travail c'est dur de trouver quelqu'un. Et je crois que, dans un sens, je suis encore beaucoup trop attaché à Jessica."

"Bon, merci de nous avoir accordé de votre temps. Nous allons y aller." Pile au moment ou il disait ça, McGee arriva. Heureusement car sinon cela aurait été louche.

"De rien. Dîtes, Jessica est en sécurité, n´est-ce pas ?" Demanda Weatherly, une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est sous notre protection. Elle est avec l´un des mes agents les plus expérimenté."

"Merci. Surtout, dîtes à votre agent de faire attention. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on la considère comme fragile et qu'on la couve."

"Je lui dirais." répondit Gibbs en souriant. Il imaginait déjà Jessica Alba en train de remettre en place Tony.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Review ou pas review ? Telle est la question !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nous voilà jeudi, donc voila un nouveau chapitre. Comme d'hab je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et je remercie Jjaina pour les corrections qu'elle a apporté.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapitre 6**

Depuis qu'il était monté dans sa voiture et qu'il se dirigeait vers le plateau de tournage du film, Tony n´arrivait pas à enlever le sourire béat qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Il avait sûrement l'air d'un idiot comme ça et certainement pas l´air d'un agent fédéral en service mais il avait encore quelques minutes pour se remettre en état.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, l'air idiot qu'il avait sur le visage avait pratiquement disparu. Il resta un moment dans la voiture, histoire de finir de reprendre ses esprits et de souffler un bon coup, puis il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Comme il l'avait fait déjà un peu plus tôt ce matin avec Gibbs, il se dirigea vers les loges pour trouver l'actrice.

Un long ruban de plastique où était inscrit "Crime Scene Investigation" fermait l'accès à la loge de Jessica. Ce n'était sûrement pas là qu'il la trouverait. Il fit donc demi-tour et emprunta un autre couloir qu'il n'avait pas pris ce matin, cherchant un quelconque plateau de tournage ou une personne susceptible de l'aider.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'errance, il trouva le plateau. Il y entra. Un silence régnait dans la salle qui était seulement troublé par la voix de deux personnes. Il s'approcha un peu plus de la scène. Il était à deux pas du réalisateur et il vit que les deux personnes qui parlaient n'étaient autres que Jessica avec un autre acteur, en plein tournage d'une scène. Elle portait un costume de marine qui lui allait très bien.

L'actrice le vit du coin de l'œil mais continua à jouer, ne laissant pas apparaitre à la caméra son étonnement de revoir si tôt un agent du NCIS.

Tony ne dit mot jusqu'à ce que le réalisateur crie "Coupez !". A ce moment-là seulement, il s'approcha de l'actrice.

"Bonjour, je suis l'agent DiNozzo. On s'est vus ce matin. Il faudrait que vous veniez avec moi." Dit-il sur son ton le plus professionnel.

Jessica voulut répondre mais elle fut coupée par l'acteur qui lui avait donné la réplique quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Tu étais vraiment super Jess' ! Don a dit que la prise était bonne, on a donc fini la journée. C'est tellement rare de finir plus tôt, comme ça tu auras plus de temps pour te préparer pour ce soir. Et surtout, ne t'inquiète pas pour cette histoire de meurtre, je suis sûr que l'affaire sera bientôt finie. "

"Merci Paul." Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Puis l'homme s'éloigna.

"Reprenons où on en était agent DiNozzo. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois vous suivre ? "

"Nous avons avancé dans l'affaire et pour plus de sécurité, nous devons vous mettre à l'abri et vous poser à nouveau quelques questions."

"Bon d'accord. J'ai fini ma journée de toute façon. Je vais en toucher un mot à Don Bellisario et j'arrive."

Et elle se détourna de Tony qui en profita pour sourire un peu, il ne supportait pas de garder cet air sérieux tout le temps, ce n'était tout simplement pas lui.

Il l'observa quelques instants en train de discuter avec l'homme qui avait dit « coupez » tout à l'heure. Il avait un air inquiet sur le visage mais il se détendit quand, apparemment, elle le rassura sur ce qui l'inquiétait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était de retour.

"Voilà, on peut y aller agent DiNozzo." Lui dit-elle.

"Appelez-moi Tony. Vous ne voulez pas vous changer avant ?"

"Oh oui mince, j'avais oublié. Le problème c'est que mes affaires sont dans ma loge et que je n'ai pas le droit d'y entrer. Est-ce que ça vous dérange de d'abord passer chez moi ? Je ne serai pas longue."

"C'est juste que mon patron veut que je sois rentré avant lui. Je préférerais donc que vous veniez d'abord avec moi au NCIS, on passera chez vous après. On a des vêtements au NCIS si vous voulez." Lui expliqua Tony.

"Bon d'accord, ça me va. En route alors !" Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Toute cette affaire ne semblait pas vraiment l'inquiéter.

Tony lui sourit aussi et ils prirent le couloir en direction du parking.

Arrivés à la voiture, elle monta du côté passager et Tony se mit au volant. Il allait démarrer quand l'actrice lui demanda quelque chose.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez passer par la sortie arrière. Sinon on aura des problèmes avec les paparazzi. Enfin, on en aura là aussi, mais moins."

"Très bien."

Tony démarra et passa par la sortie arrière. Effectivement, une vingtaine de paparazzi attendaient là. Mais heureusement, les photographes ne pouvaient pas prendre beaucoup de photos car les vitres avant étaient fumées. La seule possibilité pour prendre une photo de l'actrice était de la prendre à travers le pare-brise de la voiture de DiNozzo.

Malheureusement, cet attroupement de photographes les empêchait de sortir. Pour les convaincre de se pousser de la route, Tony dut faire avancer sa voiture prudemment. Au bout de quelques minutes, et sur les conseils de Jessica, il accéléra et put enfin rouler plus ou moins tranquillement, même si quelques voitures les suivaient.

"Vous devriez accélérer, sinon on n´a pas encore fini avec eux. Il faut les semer avant d'arriver au QG du NCIS, sinon ils resteront plantés là-bas pendant des heures."

"D'accord." Tony appuya sur l'accélérateur, et distança quelques voitures de paparazzi. Mais certaines restèrent quand même collées à leur pare-chocs.

"Ils veulent se la jouer hard ? Il n'y a pas de problème, on va se la jouer hard. Accrochez-vous." Lui conseilla Tony. Elle obéit sans réticence.

D'un coup sec, il tourna sur sa droite et emprunta une petite ruelle. Les voitures qui les suivaient et qui ne s'étaient pas attendues à cette manœuvre, continuèrent tout droit sur la route au lieu de tourner également. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui les arrêta, elles tournèrent à leur tour sur la droite dès qu'elles virent une ruelle.

Mais cela avait permis à Tony et Jessica de gagner un peu de temps. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils les sèment avant d'arriver au NCIS. Sinon Gibbs serait d'une humeur massacrante quand il verrait la foule de photographes devant son lieu de travail.

Tony accéléra encore un peu, mais les autres tenaient toujours la cadence. Il s'engouffra dans une autre ruelle, tourna rapidement sur sa droite et se gara.

"Baissez-vous." Murmura-t'il à Jessica en mettant sa main sur sa tête.

Ils attendirent silencieusement. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent des pneus crisser, une porte claquer et un bon nombre de gros mots.

"Merde ! Putain on l'a perdue ! Elle nous a eus ! Bon sang ! Retrouvez-la moi, et dites-moi qui était l'homme avec elle."

Une porte claqua à nouveau, et un moteur se remit en marche. Tony attendit quelques secondes de plus, histoire d'être sûr qu´ils soient partis, puis il fit signe à Jessica qu'elle pouvait se relever.

"Voilà mon quotidien ! " Soupira Jessica avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

"Ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous. Allez, je crois qu'on est tranquilles maintenant, on peut aller au NCIS." il redémarra sa voiture et s'engagea sur la route.

"Oui. Vous avez une façon de conduire des plus particulière, on dirait que vous avez échappé aux paparazzi toute votre vie." Ironisa-t'elle.

"Et encore, je suis sûrement celui qui conduit le mieux dans mon équipe. Mon patron est un vrai conducteur de F1, ma collègue a appris à conduire en Israël et je vous passe les autres."

Elle rigola.

"Et bien en tout cas, je vous remercie. Vous m'avez permis d'échapper à des fous avec des appareils photos."

"De rien, je suis là pour vous protéger." annonça fièrement Tony.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans paparazzi et ils arrivèrent sans encombre au NCIS.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pas très fière de se chapitre... Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez vous.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Etrange ! Je dirais même bizarre. Je n'ai reçu aucune review pour ce chapitre. Est-ce que c'était nul ou est ce que vous êtes tous parti en vacance sur une plage de sable fin ? En tout cas je continue à poster. Donc voilà. Apprécier le chapitre !**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

**Chapitre 7**

Jessica et Tony montèrent donc jusqu'au bureau. Sur le trajet, beaucoup de personnes, des hommes pour la plupart, se retournèrent. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Jessica Alba venait au quartier général du NCIS en costume de marine, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus sexy.

Tony sentait les regards envieux des autres hommes sur lui, et cela lui fit particulièrement plaisir. Il aurait encore une raison pour se vanter et leur faire fermer leur caquet.

Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin, Anthony put voir que son patron était déjà là.

"Tu es en retard Tony !" Lui fit remarquer Gibbs.

"Désolé patron, mais on a eu quelques problèmes avec les paparazzi, on a du les éviter et ça nous a fait perdre du temps."

"Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit DiNozzo ? Ne jamais dire qu'on est désolé..."

"C'est une marque de faiblesse, oui je sais."

"Allez, on va voir Abby. Elle a du nouveau."

"Oui patron." Répondirent les trois agents sous les ordres de Gibbs.

Jessica sourit, Tony qui tout à l'heure faisait le gars sérieux et sûr de lui, semblait être devant son patron tout craintif.

Elle se pencha vers lui. "Dîtes, il est tout le temps comme ça ?"

"Oui, et là il est de bonne humeur. Vous devriez le voir quand il a une dent contre quelqu'un..." Lui répondit-il en murmurant.

"Tony ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Et arrête de chuchoter comme une adolescente !"

"Oui, on arrive patron ! " Il se pencha vers l'actrice " Gibbs est doux comme un agneau, vous ne trouvez pas ?"

Elle rit de plus belle. "Je n´aimerais pas être son ennemie."

"C'est ce que tout le monde dit !"

Et ils descendirent voir Abby.

**o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Encore une fois, la musique envahissait la salle où travaillait Abby. Quand elle les vit arriver, elle courut vers Gibbs d'un air boudeur.

"Gibbs ! Ça fait une heure que je t'attends !"

"C'est la faute de DiNozzo, il est arrivé en retard, pour changer."

Abby lui lança un rapide petit regard noir mais Tony lui fit son sourire « spécial excuse » et le regard noir fut rapidement remplacé par un sourire.

"Ce n'est pas juste, je ne peux pas te résister Tony."

DiNozzo se tourna vers Jessica pour voir sa réaction face à Abby. La plupart des gens avaient un air scandalisé sur le visage quand ils la voyaient avec ses tatouages, ses cheveux noirs et ses bijoux à clous. Mais là, Jessica ne fit aucun geste, elle ne sembla pas choquée de voir une gothique travailler dans un milieu qui demandait tellement de rigueur. Même Kate et Ziva, n'en avaient pas cru leurs yeux quand on leur avait présenté Abby pour la 1ére fois. Elles devaient sûrement s'attendre à une gentille laborantine en blouse blanche avec des lunettes et pas à une jeune femme avec un collier de chien en guise de parure.

Abby regarda derrière Tony et vit Jessica Alba.

"C'est quoi ces manières messieurs ? Nous avons une invitée de marque et vous ne faîtes même pas les présentations. " S'exclama la jeune gothique.

Elle s'approcha du groupe et tendit la main à l'actrice.

"Abbygail Sciuto, mais appelez-moi Abby. C'est moi qui m'occupe des indices et de tout ce qui est scientifique et trop compliqué pour de simples mortels comme Tony."

L'italien fit une mine boudeuse mais la gothique n'y fit pas attention. "J'adore vos vêtements !" Rajouta la gothique.

"Enchantée, Jessica Alba, mais vous devez sûrement le savoir. J'adore vos vêtements moi aussi, ils pètent vraiment." Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Elle lui tendit le poing et Abby vint lui frapper, en signe de complicité. Elle s'entendait déjà comme de vielles amies.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as Abby ?" lança Gibbs.

"Mon logiciel a bien fonctionné, et on a une image plus nette de la vidéo."

"Passe-la nous. Melle Alba, dites-moi si vous reconnaissez la personne."

Abby pianota sur son ordinateur et l'image apparut sur le grand écran du laboratoire. Le film défila sur l'écran comme ce matin, mais la qualité de la bande s'était nettement améliorée. Au moment où l'homme ressortit de la loge de l'actrice, la laborantine stoppa l'image, et se tourna vers l'actrice.

"Sa tête vous dit quelque chose ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je croise tellement de personnes sur les plateaux que c'est possible que je le connaisse. Désolé." S'excusa l'actrice.

"Ziva, McGee, faites des recherches sur cet homme dans la base de données. Peut-être qu'on aura une piste." Ordonna-t´il à ses 2 agents.

"D'accord !" Et ils remontèrent à leurs bureaux.

A l´instant ou les deux agents remontaient, Ducky fit son apparition.

"Jethro, je t'ai cherché partout et je te trouve enfin. J'ai extrait la balle du capitaine de corvette, Abby peut l'analyser." Ducky tenait dans ses mains un petit flacon contenant la balle. Abby s'empressa de la lui prendre.

"A première vue, c'est du 9 mm comme la douille que l'on a trouvé." Conclut la jeune gothique. Puis, elle s'approcha de son microscope. "Comme nous l'indiquent ces 6 stries, on peut voir qu'elle vient d'un pistolet avec un silencieux." En même temps qu'elle le disait, ils pouvaient voir les stries sur l'écran car l'image de la balle avait remplacé celle de la vidéo. "Cette balle provient d'un Sig-Sauer Pro 2022. C'est assez rare aux Etats Unis. C´est une arme plutôt utilisée dans les pays européens, elle équipe la police nationale, la gendarmerie et les douanes françaises depuis fin 2003. Ce Sig-Sauer a une capacité de 15 coups et pèse moins d'un kilo lorsqu'il est chargé. Il a beaucoup de qualités."

"Tu peux nous dire combien de personne en possèdent un en Virginie ?" Demanda Gibbs.

"Je pense que c'est possible." Elle entra dans sa base de données et attendit quelques secondes. Un bip leur indiqua que la recherche était terminée. "Il y a 10895 réponses."

"Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui en possédait un." S´étonna le patron.

"Et bien, c'est très peu. Sais-tu à combien s'élève la population de la Virginie ? De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un nombre approximatif puisque beaucoup de ces armes légères ne sont pas enregistrées, certaines sont volées."

"Et puis, rien ne nous dit que cet homme vienne de la Virginie. Jessica est connue dans le monde entier, les fans viennent la voir de tous les coins du monde." Argumenta le bel italien.

"Bien DiNozzo, je vois que tu fais fonctionner ta cervelle. Emmène-la chez toi, si le meurtrier de Littleton lui en veut vraiment, il doit savoir où elle habite. Elle y sera en sécurité et surtout ne la quitte pas des yeux, on ne sait pas encore à qui on a affaire." Et Gibbs s'en alla.

"Excusez-moi, mais l'agent DiNozzo m'a dit que vous aviez des vêtements de rechanges. Je porte ça depuis ce matin et je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise dedans. Est-ce que je pourrais me changer ?" Demanda poliment l'actrice.

"Oui pardon, je vais vous chercher ça." Annonça Tony.

Il s'en alla et prit l'ascenseur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut de retour avec des vêtements propres. Ce n'étaient pas des vêtements du NCIS mais des vêtements civils.

"Merci beaucoup Tony." Elle se tourna vers Abby. "Où est-ce que je peux me changer ?"

"Allez dans mon bureau derrière." Lui dit-elle en indiquant la salle derrière.

"Merci."

Tony et Abby continuèrent de parler ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne.

"Ces vêtements me vont parfaitement. Je ne sais pas à qui ils sont mais vous remercierez leur propriétaire de ma part."

"Je suis sûr que ça lui aurait fait très plaisir de vous les prêter." Annonça tristement Tony.

"Lui aurait ? " Questionna Jessica. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à cette femme ?

La seule réponse fut un prénom :"C'était à Kate." La réponse de Tony prit tout son sens pour Abby.

Jessica n'eut pas de mal à comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver à cette femme. Elle était probablement morte et elle devait compter énormément pour Tony, Abby et probablement le reste de l'équipe. La jeune laborantine posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son collègue, Tony la lui serra un moment avec un regard triste, puis se reprit.

"Bon si vous êtes prête, on peut y aller."

Jessica acquiesça et sortit avec Tony laissant une Abby triste et nostalgique derrière eux.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alors cette fois review ?**

**Note de dernière minute pour ceux qui aiment Jessica Alba : Jessica n'est plus avec Cash Warren son petit ami depuis 2ans et demi. Ils ont rompus car ce dernier ne voulait pas épouser la belle actrice, depuis le mariage de Eva Longoria et Tony Parker, elle en avait très envie et donc elle a été très attristé d'apprendre que son petit ami ne comptait pas la demander en mariage, de plus cela arrive en pleine promotion de son nouveau film : Les 4 Fantastiques et Le Surfeur d'Argent . Vilà ! Alors peut être qu'elle ira se consoler avec un de ces ex, je pense à Michael Weatherly bien sur, je les trouvais trop mignon ensemble.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Août, le soleil, la mer, les vacances, la flemme... heureusement pour vous, j'ai écrit cette histoire entièrement avant de la poster, sinon je suis sûre que je n'aurais pas eu le courage de l'écrire maintenant.**

**Donc voilà je remercie encore une fois tout ceux qui continuent à lire ma fic même pendant les vacs.**

**Pour répondre à Di, le scéne entre le Directrice et Gibbs ne sera pas approfondi, du moins pas dans cette fic, peut être dans une prochaine histoire si l'inspiration me vient.**

**En tout cas j'espere que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, et je remercie comme d'habitude Jjaina qui a corrigé mon histoire.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapitre 8**

Gibbs venait à peine d'arriver, que Ziva et McGee se jetèrent sur lui pour lui dire ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Ce fut McGee qui commença.

"On a fait une recherche en prenant les signes particuliers du visage de notre homme, mais la base de données n'a rien trouvé..." Il fut très vite coupé par Ziva. McGee prit un air scandalisé, d'habitude elle coupait la parole à Tony mais pas à lui !

"J'ai fait une recherche en comparant les photos des permis de conduire et j'ai trouvé trois correspondances. Kyle Mirkam, Barry Moore, et David Kent. Ils ont respectivement 30, 35 et 33 ans. J'ai étudié leurs cas, et on peut déjà en enlever un sur la liste. David Kent a eu un accident de la route l'année dernière, il est à présent en fauteuil roulant. Ce n'est donc pas notre homme, à part si c'est un miraculé. Mais il nous reste tout de même deux suspects et aucun des deux n'a déclaré un Sig-Sauer Pro 2022. Mais bien évidemment, ce n'est pas très significatif. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé..."

"Et moi, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai un nouvel élément. Je viens de recevoir les casiers de nos deux suspects " McGee sortit plusieurs feuilles de l´imprimante " et Kyle Mirkam correspond de plus en plus au profil. De nombreuses plaintes ont été déposées à son encontre. Il a l'interdiction de s'approcher à plus de 100m d'une certaine Judy Baker, de sa famille et de sa maison. Scarlett Johansson a porté aussi plainte contre lui pour atteinte à la vie privée. Il s'était introduit chez elle et avait tenu des propos incohérents envers elle. Il a fini par s'enfuir avant l'arrivée de la police en emportant avec lui des affaires personnelles de l'actrice."

"Convoque-le ici, tout de suite..."

"Impossible patron, l'adresse inscrite sur le casier n'est plus valide et il n'a pas transmis sa nouvelle adresse. Tout ce qu'on a, c'est un permis de chasse. J'ai tout essayé et il n'y a aucun moyen de le retrouver. Désolé Patron."

"Est-ce qu'on a quelqu'un de sa famille dans les environs ?" Questionna Gibbs.

"J'ai trouvé une demi-sœur plus jeune que lui, Judith Riley. Elle vit à Fairfax..."

"On y va !"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Contrairement à la dernière fois ou elle était montée en voiture avec l'agent spécial DiNozzo, le trajet fut monotone et silencieux. Tony avait perdu sa bonne humeur. Il semblait pensif en conduisant, ne lui jetant que quelques coups d'œil.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, les silences la mettaient mal à l'aise alors elle préféra poser une question idiote pour le rompre.

"Ça va ?"

Il se tourna lentement vers elle. "Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Vous semblez pensif et nostalgique. C'est à cause de ces vêtements ?"

"Oui...enfin non, c'est juste que ça m'a rappelé beaucoup de choses, de souvenirs avec mon ancienne collègue."

"Kate, c'est ça ?" Interrogea l'actrice.

"Kate Todd. Oui, c'était ses vêtements. Elle en avait toujours de rechange au boulot. Au NCIS, on ne sait pas quand on va rentrer chez soi, alors elle prévoyait toujours. Mais elle ne les a jamais récupérés, et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de m'en débarrasser comme beaucoup d'autres de ses affaires. C'est peut-être bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que si je m'en débarrasse, je l'oublierai, et je ne veux pas que ça arrive."

"Ce n'est pas étrange, je comprends. Ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait pareil, mais lorsque j'ai rompu avec Michael, je n'ai pas pu lui rendre sa bague de fiançailles. Je la porte toujours autour du cou, mais pas au doigt." Pour le prouver, elle sortit une fine chaine en argent où une bague ornée d'un diamant était accrochée. " Vous étiez proche ?"

"Je la faisais souvent criser, mais je tenais beaucoup à elle. C'était mon amie, parfois je me dis qu'on aurait pu être plus proches. Mais je crois qu'elle était trop intelligente pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Des fois, je croyais percevoir quelque chose dans ses yeux ou dans ses paroles, mais je n'ai jamais fait le premier pas. Au moment ou, peut être, quelque chose aurait pu se passer, elle est morte. Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire que je tenais à elle."

"Vous savez, les femmes savent décrypter les hommes, je suis sûre qu'elle le savait. " Annonça l'actrice en compatissant.

"Je l'espère, mais j'aurais du lui dire. La vie est trop courte, j'en ai pourtant souvent fait l'expérience, mais ça ne m'a pas servi de leçon apparemment." La tristesse envahissait de plus en plus la voix du bel italien.

"Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

Tony s'apprêtait à répondre mais Jessica l'en empêcha. "Vous n´êtes pas obligé de me répondre, je suis parfois trop curieuse." Elle s'en voulait de rappeler de si mauvais moments à cet homme.

"Un sniper lui a tiré une balle en pleine tête..."

Tout en conduisant, Tony lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là sur le toit de cet entrepôt. Le moment ou elle s'était pris une balle en pleine poitrine pour sauver Gibbs. Le sentiment de soulagement quand il s'était aperçu qu'elle n'avait rien. Mais aussi et malheureusement, le moment ou il avait entendu un coup de feu, puis l'instant ou il avait senti le sang de Kate gicler sur lui, tout en la voyant s'écrouler, les yeux grands ouverts et la tâche de sang se faisant de plus en plus grande.

Il lui fit part des sentiments qui s'étaient succédés dans sa tête : l'incompréhension, la peur, la tristesse, mais surtout la colère. Ari avait tiré sur Kate seulement dans le but de blesser Gibbs, et c'était ça qui le mettait hors de lui. Pas contre Gibbs, ce n'était pas de sa faute et ce dernier s'en était suffisamment voulu. Mais surtout contre Ari et ce geste inutile. Il lui expliqua à quel point il avait été amer les mois suivants et les efforts qu'il avait du faire pour tenir le coup et ne pas s'écrouler de tristesse devant son équipe.

Il sourit tristement "C'est étrange, j'en avais très peu parlé avant mais avec vous cela semble naturel. Et je crois que j'aurais du en parler avec quelqu'un bien avant. Mais je me voyais mal aller voir un psy ou Gibbs. Il ne faut pas se méprendre, Gibbs est comme un père pour moi, certainement plus que mon propre père, mais je n'osais pas aller le voir de peur de sa réaction. McGee et Abby sont comme un petit frère et une petite sœur pour moi, ils se sentaient suffisamment mal, alors je n'ai pas voulu enfoncer le clou. Quant à Ziva, à l'époque, je la considérais comme celle qui voulait prendre la place de Kate alors c'était sûrement la dernière personne à qui je serais allé en parler. J'ai parlé un peu à Ducky juste après sa mort enfin, il a plus parlé que moi. Pourtant, il sait écouter et me remettre dans le bon état d'esprit, me faire réaliser mes sentiments et mes pensées. Enfin, je dois vous embêter avec tout ça, je parle depuis 10 minutes sans m'arrêter..."

"Non, pas du tout, j'aime connaitre les gens à qui je parle. Et en plus si vous m'ennuyiez, je n'aurai pas posé ces questions au départ."

"Merci." Dit-il sincèrement. "Je suis désolé, moi qui d'habitude suis plutôt un type marrant et de bonne humeur, surtout quand une de mes actrices fétiche est dans la même voiture que moi, en plus d´être beau garçon cela va sans dire mais aujourd'hui je suis démoralisant."

"Non, je crois que votre humour vient de revenir."

"Ah tant mieux, je croyais l'avoir perdu."

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant chez Tony. Il vivait au 6éme étage, dans un assez bel appartement. Simple certes, mais agréable, surtout parce qu'il se l'était acheté avec ses propres ressources et non pas avec l'aide de ses parents. De toute façon, ils lui avaient coupés les vivres quelques années plus tôt.

Ils montèrent ensemble et, arrivé à son appartement, Tony ouvrit la porte, vérifia que les lieux étaient sûrs puis la laissa entrer.

Contrairement à ce que pouvaient penser Gibbs, Kate et les autres, son appartement n'était pas aussi bordélique que ça. Il était même plutôt bien entretenu. La décoration était plutôt design, dans des tons de beige, blanc et noir. Son salon était muni d'un beau canapé noir avec une table basse assortie. Mais, ce qui ressortait le plus était l'équipement électronique qu'il y avait. Télévision 16/9, lecteur DVD, magnétoscope, chaîne hifi, et bien évidemment ordinateur portable. Et pour finir, une dvdthèque assez impressionnante qui occupait tout un pan de mur. La cuisine était assez rustique sûrement parce qu'il n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de se faire à manger, comme le témoignait la boîte de nourriture chinoise qu'il y avait sur sa table.

"C'est simple mais c'est mon chez moi."

"Il est bien, il me rappelle mon premier appart."

"Ne faites pas attention au bazar, je n'étais pas au courant que j'allais recevoir de la visite." S'excusa l'italien en rangeant un peu son salon. Ça faisait mal d'accueillir une star dans un salon miteux.

"Vous trouvez qu'il y a du bazar ? Vous n'avez pas encore vu mon appartement. J'ai quelques problèmes de rangement."

Le téléphone de DiNozzo se mit à sonner.

"Faites comme chez vous, pendant que je réponds au téléphone."

"Très bien." Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les dvd de l'agent. Il en avait une collection impressionnante. Elle put voir qu'il avait tout ses films et séries tv en dvd

Il ouvrit son portable et se contenta de dire : "DiNozzo !"

//Tony, c'est Gibbs. On a un peu de nouveau. Est-ce que le nom de Kyle Mirkam dit quelque chose à Jessica //

"Attends, je lui demande..." Il décolla son portable de son oreille, se retourna vers l'actrice et lui posa la question.

"Oui, c'est un fan. Il m'envoie régulièrement de nombreuses lettres, mais il ne m'a jamais semblé désaxé au point de tuer quelqu'un."

"Attends Gibbs, je te mets sur haut-parleur " reprit Tony, " Ça lui dit effectivement quelque chose."

"C'est un fan qui m'envoie des lettres. Mais comme je le disais à l'agent DiNozzo, il ne me semble pas fou au point de vouloir tuer quelqu'un."

// Ça, c'est vous qui le dites. Il a été condamné plusieurs fois et de nombreuses plaintes ont été déposées. Faites très attention jusqu'à la fin de l'affaire, il vous a peut-être suivis. Essayez de sortir le moins possible. // Argumenta le boss.

"Impossible, j'ai une soirée importante ce soir et il faut absolument que j'y sois."

"Ça va poser problème patron."

// Il n'y a aucun moyen de repousser Melle Alba ?//

"C'est une soirée avec des récompenses, je ne suis donc pas la seule à y aller." Lui expliqua Jessica.

// Bon, Tony tu l'accompagnes, tu la suis comme son ombre. Nous, on s'occupera de la surveillance ce soir. Mais pour l'instant, on va à Fairfax interroger la demi-sœur de Kyle. //

"Mais patron... patron ? Gibbs ? " C'était trop tard Gibbs avait déjà raccroché.

"Et bien, je crois que vous devez m'accompagner. Désolée de vous imposer ça ! Et bienvenue dans le monde du showbiz" ironisa l'actrice.

"La soirée est à quelle heure ?"

"Il faut qu'on y soit à 21h. Ce qui me fait penser que je dois appeler l'agence pour qu'ils me livrent la robe chez vous. Et vous, vous avez quelque chose à vous mettre ?"

"Oui, j'ai un ou deux beaux costumes. Mais on a donc quelques heures devant nous. Vous voulez regarder un film ? C´est vous qui choisissez ! Mais faites attention, je juge les gens en fonction de leurs goûts cinématographiques, ne faites pas d'erreur."

"Je dois donc choisir avec attention. Mais un bon film me saute au yeux, Scarface."

"Ce n'est pas un mauvais choix. Un classique certes, mais on ne s'en lasse pas. Vous restez donc haute dans mon estime. J'adore ce film et pas seulement parce que le gars s'appelle comme moi." Jessica le regarda et commença à citer une réplique culte en prenant un léger accent cubain.

"Tony, ne me tues pas, s'il te plait"

DiNozzo continua : "Je ne vais pas te tuer" 

"Mon Dieu, merci ! Merci !"

" Manolo, tire sur cette merde."

"J'adore cette réplique, mais le mieux c'est encore de regarder le film." Expliqua l'actrice.

"Regardons-le alors." Dit-il en plaçant le dvd dans le lecteur.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pardonnez moi si ce n'est pas la meilleure citation du film mais je n'ai malheureusement jamais eu l'occasion de voir le film alors voilà quoi.**

**Reviews ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je sais, je sais je me répéte mais bon... Merci à tous de suivre mon histoire ! Et surtout avec un tel engoument !**

**Chapitre 9**

Fairfax n'était pas trop loin du quartier général du NCIS et heureusement, car ils y allaient souvent. Ils arrivèrent rapidement, le GPS leur fut encore d'une grande utilité.

La maison de Riley était la parfaite petite maison de banlieue. Une pelouse bien entretenue, un barbecue, et une balançoire pour les enfants. Une voiture était garée dans le garage. Tout était propre et net.

Ils empruntèrent la petite allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée et sonnèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme d'un peu moins de 30 ans. Brune au teint de porcelaine avec quelques taches de rousseur, mais on pouvait tout de même voir une légère ressemblance entre elle et son demi-frère.

"Bonjour ! Si vous cherchez la fête des Anderson, ce n'est pas ici mais en face."

"Non, on n´est pas vraiment là pour ça." Annonça Gibbs en montrant sa plaque. " On est du NCIS et on voudrait vous parler de votre frère. "

"Le NCIS ?" Demanda la femme. Comme beaucoup de monde, elle ne connaissait pas ce sigle.

"Oui, le service d'investigation de la marine ma'am."

Elle perdit le sourire qu'elle arborait quelques secondes plus tôt. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Et puis non, ne me le dites pas, je m'en fous !"

"Nous devons tout de même vous parler. Est-ce que nous pouvons entrer ?"

"Oui." Elle se décala et ouvrit grand la porte pour leur permettre d´entrer chez elle.

"Voici mes collègues : l'agent spécial McGee et l'officier David."

"Venez dans le salon, on sera plus à l'aise." Dit-elle en s'avançant dans un couloir qui devait sûrement mener au salon en question.

Le salon était très lumineux grâce aux nombreuses fenêtres qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Les trois agents s'assirent sur un des deux canapés qui étaient disposés dans la salle. Judith s'installa en face d'eux.

Gibbs commença très rapidement à poser des questions.

"Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas vu votre frère ?"

"C'est mon demi-frère. Et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plus d'un an. Il ne m'apporte que des problèmes."

"Êtes-vous au courant des nombreuses plaintes qui ont été déposées contre lui ?" Questionna Ziva d'un ton neutre comme à son habitude.

"Bien évidemment. Il a de sérieux problèmes."

"A-t´il toujours été comme ça ?"

"Depuis que je le connais, c'est à dire depuis le remariage de ma mère, je ne l'ai jamais vu autrement. Quand j'étais adolescente, il harcelait déjà une de ses copines de classe car je crois qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Et maintenant, c'est encore pire. Il devient accro rapidement et n'abandonne pas avant d'obtenir ce qu'il veut."

McGee posa à son tour des questions.

"Il n'a jamais suivi de thérapie pour se soigner ?"

"A l'époque, on avait déjà du mal à subvenir à nos besoins. Alors payer un psy était hors de question. Et puis, mes parents se disaient que ça passerait avec le temps, beaucoup d'enfants ont des manies bizarres. Mais il n'a pas arrêté, et au moment où on aurait pu lui payer une thérapie, il a décidé de quitter la maison. Rien ne s'est donc fait et il n'y est jamais allé de lui-même."

"Est-il déjà devenu violent quand il n'arrivait pas à avoir ce qu'il voulait ?"

"Oui, il se met très vite en colère et à partir de là les objets volent à travers la pièce. Je l'ai déjà vu casser une vitre avec sa main car une des ses actrices préférées ne lui avait pas signé d'autographe. La dernière fois qu'il s'est mis en colère, c'était lorsqu'il avait traversé la moitié du pays pour aller à l'avant-première de « The Island », et que la sécurité ne l'avait pas autorisé à s'approcher de l'actrice vedette."

"A-t´il déjà menacé quelqu'un de meurtre avec une arme ou simplement verbalement ?"

"Très souvent verbalement. Il disait que s´il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait sur le moment, il utiliserait la force. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une arme même si ça ne veut rien dire."

"Merci de nous avoir accordé de votre temps. S´il vous contacte, appelez-nous à ce numéro." Lui expliqua Gibbs en lui donnant une petite carte cartonnée avec le numéro du NCIS.

"Il ne me contactera sûrement pas. Je lui ai dit la dernière fois de ne plus venir me voir."

"Au revoir Ma'am." Dit Gibbs en quittant la maison.

Une fois près de leur voiture, ils commencèrent à discuter de la jeune femme.

"Elle n'a pas l'air de porter son demi-frère dans son cœur." Dit le bleu.

"Elle en a peut être l'air, mais on aime toujours sa famille malgré leurs défauts et ce qu'ils ont fait..."

McGee ne comprit pas vraiment la phrase, mais Gibbs oui. Ziva parlait de son demi-frère Ari. Celui qui avait tué Kate, celui qui avait été assassiné par son propre sang. Personne, à part lui et Jen, n'était au courant que Ziva était la demi-sœur de Ari, et heureusement car elle n'aurait jamais été acceptée dans l'équipe.

Gibbs la regarda tout de même d'un air froid lorsqu'elle fit cette remarque. Ari avait tout de même tué sans regret une de ses agents et il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

"Allez, on rentre. On doit se préparer pour ce soir." Dit-il en claquant la portière de la voiture.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tony et Jessica étaient assis côte à côte sur le canapé et regardaient ce merveilleux film avec Al Pacino. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Pas trop loin pour que ça n'ait pas l'air d'être de la gêne et pas trop près pour que Jessica ne pense pas qu'il lui faisait des avances.

Ils regardèrent donc tous les deux le film. La jeune femme avait l'air d'apprécier et elle regardait le film avec attention. Alors que Tony, lui, regardait distraitement le film mais regardait attentivement l'actrice.

Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle, mais à chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête pour confirmer son impression, il avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran de sa tv. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait ce petit jeu.

Le film se termina quelques temps plus tard. Tony se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers son lecteur dvd pour ranger son film.

"Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est vraiment un bon film. C'est bon parfois, de passer un après-midi tranquille."

"Je n'en doute pas, mais..." Il fut coupé par la sonnette de son appartement. Il lui fit chut en mettant son doigt devant la bouche et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec précautions. Il regarda à travers le judas et vit un homme plutôt jeune portant un uniforme de livreur. Il ouvrit la porte, et l'homme en face de lui releva la tête.

"Bonjour, j'ai une livraison pour Melle Jessica Alba, c'est bien ici ?" Le livreur désigna la robe recouverte d'une housse qu'il tenait à la main. "Une robe et un vanity d'accessoires de beauté."

"C'est bien ici." Confirma Tony en prenant la livraison. Il se retourna, déposa la robe sur son porte-manteau et le vanity par terre.

"Dites, c'est LA Jessica Alba ? Je suis sûr que vous en profitez bien petit veinard..." Lâcha le livreur avec un petit sourire en coin qui laissait bien sous-entendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

Tony le regarda d'un air froid très Gibbsien et le jeune homme perdit immédiatement son sourire. "Merci pour la livraison." Dit-il en refermant la porte sans lui laisser de pourboire.

"C'est ma robe ? Tant mieux j'avais peur qu'elle n'arrive pas à temps. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si j'utilise votre salle de bain ?"

"Non, pas du tout. Allez-y."

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec toutes ses affaires, Tony lui, alla dans sa chambre pour enfiler son costume. Il était en train de se déshabiller quand il reçut un appel. C'était Gibbs.

"DiNozzo." lança t'il.

//C'est Gibbs. On a tout mis au point. Une limousine viendra vous chercher à 20h devant chez toi. Nous on sera déjà là-bas. Dans la voiture, il y aura tout ce qu'il te faut pour la protection et la surveillance de Melle Alba : traceur GPS, caméra vidéo… Enfin, tous les machins qu´Abby adore, puisque tu ne pourras pas apporter ton arme là-bas.//

"D'accord patron on sera prêts."

Gibbs raccrocha.

Il termina de se préparer. Il avait choisi son costume préféré, une importation italienne qui lui avait couté une petite fortune avec les chaussures comprises. Le costume était noir et en dessous, il avait choisi de porter une chemise noire à rayures grise, sans cravate. Il se regarda un instant dans le miroir de sa chambre et conclut qu'il avait la classe avec son costume. Il passa une montre autour de son poignet et sortit de sa chambre.

La jeune femme n'était pas encore prête. Comme toutes les femmes, elle prenait son temps pour se faire belle. Alors, pour patienter, il s'installa sur son canapé et alluma la tv en appuyant sur la télécommande. Il zappa, mais ne trouva rien de très intéressant, à part des rediffusions de MacGyver et une série allemande sur une fille moche qui travaillait dans une entreprise de mode. Bref, pas tout à fait son truc. (1)

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Jessica. Elle portait une robe d'un rose assez foncé, sans bretelles. Le haut était un bustier brodé de fil pourpre. La robe descendait jusqu'à ses pieds chaussés de talons de la même couleur que sa robe. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et Tony put voir que l'arrière de sa robe était pourvu de nombreux volants qui bougeaient en même temps que ses mouvements. Sur son épaule, il y avait un petit sac de la même couleur que le reste. Tony s´était toujours demandé comment les femmes faisaient pour faire rentrer toutes leurs affaires dans un truc aussi petit. En tout cas, elle était magnifique, cette couleur mettait sa peau satinée en valeur.

Elle avait remonté ses cheveux de façon à dégager sa nuque. De ce fait, son cou qui était dépourvu de collier et le haut de sa poitrine était complètement nus.

Tony s'était levé du canapé mais il s´était totalement figé devant la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle était radieuse. Il la regarda s'avancer vers lui et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

"Vous êtes très beau." Lui dit-elle en le regardant de haut en bas.

"Mais, vous aussi !" Il n'arrivait pas à enlever cet air d'agréable stupéfaction de son visage.

"On y va ? Lui dit-il en lui proposant son bras.

"Bien sûr." Sourit-elle en lui prenant le bras. (2)

o0o0o0o0o0

(1) Mais si le Destin de Lisa et Mac Gyver c'est très bien.

(2) si vous êtes fan de Dark Angel vous reconnaitrez la scène.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tout nouveau, tout beau voulà le nouveau chapitre !**

**j'ai des idées pleins la tête pour de nouvelles fics mais la flemme de les taper. Mais va falloir que je m'y mette sinon elles vont rester dans ma tête. Dîts moi ce qui vous plairez le plus (tonytorture, crossover...) et je verrai si ça m'inspire.**

**Et encore merci !**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapitre 10**

McGee était prêt mais n'appréciait pas du tout la mission qu'on lui avait attribuée. A chaque fois, il se tapait la mission ridicule. La dernière fois, quand Tony et Ziva étaient sous couverture, il avait du s'occuper de servir le couple et de faire le room service. Et là, il était chargé de faire le conducteur de la limousine et de guetter les entrées et les sorties lors de cette soirée.

Il attendait depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque, enfin, Jessica et son cavalier sortirent de l'immeuble de Tony. Il vit que Tony avait repéré la limousine et le couple se dirigea vers lui et sa voiture.

Quand ils furent assez près de la limousine, Tony se pencha et ouvrit la portière arrière comme le ferait un gentleman. Il la laissa passer et elle s'assit dans la voiture en le remerciant. Puis, à son tour, il entra dans le véhicule et en referma la portière.

"Tiens, voilà tout le matériel qu'il te faut installer, Tony." Lança McGee en se retournant pour lui faire passer une mallette noire.

"Le Bleu ! Je vois que tu as enfin trouvé un boulot à ta mesure. Je suis content pour toi."

"Très drôle Tony. Au lieu de faire des blagues nulles, tu devrais préparer Melle Alba." Lança McGee sur un ton exaspéré.

"Euh, excusez-moi messieurs, mais Melle Alba voudrait bien savoir de quoi vous parlez." expliqua l'actrice en regardant alternativement les deux agents.

"Pour votre protection, nous devons installer sur vous plusieurs sortes de technologies. GPS, micro, caméra, bref ce genre de choses." Lui expliqua McGee en démarrant la limousine.

Pendant ce temps, Tony avait ouvert la mallette et commençait à régler le matériel. Jessica put voir qu'il mettait ce qui semblait être une radio dans son oreille. Il plaça une sorte de bouton dans la poche de son costume et mit sur son nez une paire de lunettes qui lui allaient très bien, même si elles cachaient un peu ses beaux yeux bleus.

"Tu sais Tony, ce n'est pas parce que tu mets une paire de lunettes que tu seras forcément plus intelligent." Ironisa McGee.

"Je suis suffisamment intelligent le bleu. Et pour ta gouverne, ce sont des lunettes qui permettent de filmer et de photographier.

"Ah ..." McGee n'en ajouta pas plus et se concentra sur la route.

"Donnez-moi votre sac." Ordonna l'italien.

Sans poser de question. elle le lui donna alors que Tim prenait un virage à droite. Il l'ouvrit et plaça dedans la même sorte de petit bouton qu'il avait placé dans sa propre poche.

"C'est le GPS, comme ça Abby pourra vous suivre partout."

Ensuite, il sortit d'un sachet en plastique un petit objet de couleur chair qu'il plaça dans l'oreille droite de la jeune femme.

"C'est une radio, comme ça vous entendrez tout ce qui se passe. Et, s´il y a un problème, Gibbs, McGee ou Ziva vous avertiront.

Pour finir, l'agent DiNozzo sortit d'un écrin un fin collier. C'était une chaîne en or où étaient accrochées cinq pierres précieuses, du moins elles paraissaient précieuses.

" Vous pouvez vous retourner, s'il vous plait."

L'actrice s'exécuta une nouvelle fois. Tony passa le collier autour de son cou et l'accrocha, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au contact des mains de l'agent sur sa peau. Tony sembla le percevoir mais ne dit rien, par contre, il sembla gêné.

"Hum, c'est un collier avec caméra et micro intégré. Elle nous permettra de repérer Kyle, du moins s´il est dans la salle." Expliqua Anthony. L'agent fixa le collier de la jeune femme et parla "Abby, tu nous entends ?"

_// Je t'entends et je te vois Tony. Tu es magnifique, tu es vraiment beau dans ce costume.// De l'autre côté de la caméra, Abby fixait son grand écran dans son laboratoire. Il était divisé en deux, d'un côté une vue avec la caméra de l'actrice et de l'autre la caméra de Tony._

"Il te plait ? Tant mieux je l'ai payé une petite fortune, tu sais."

"Tony, elle ne t'a pas demandé si il t'avait couté cher..." Lança McGee toujours en train de conduire.

_// Qui est-ce qui parle ?// Demanda la jeune gothique._

"Oh, c'est Le Bleu. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas son costume."

Tony put entendre que la laborantine ricanait.

"On ne se moque pas, Abby." S'offusqua le bleu à travers sa radio.

_// Je suis sûre que tu es très beau avec ton costume. //_

McGee se contenta de grommeler dans son coin.

_// Tu sais, Tony, tu n'es pas obligé d'être si près de la caméra de Jessica. Parce que là, j'ai l'impression que tu fais totalement autre chose...//_

"Comment ça ?"

_// Ben, la caméra, sur tes yeux, fixe une partie de son corps qui ne m'intéresse pas vraiment... //_

Instinctivement Tony se recula et enleva ses lunettes.

"C'est mieux comme ça ?" Interrogea l'agent.

Jessica, elle, détourna les yeux avec un sourire devant la subite gêne de l'agent. Elle savait que Tony n'était pas du tout en train de regarder ses seins, et qu'il parlait effectivement à la caméra.

_// Beaucoup mieux. // Annonça Abby avec un sourire sur les lèvres._

Pour la première fois qu'elle était dans la limousine, Jessica prit la parole. "Euh, excusez-moi, mais si on me demande qui est l'agent DiNozzo, je réponds quoi ? Je ne peux pas dire que c'est un agent du NCIS chargé de ma protection, non ?"

_// En effet, on en a parlé avec Gibbs et le mieux, ce serai de faire passer Tony pour votre nouvel petit ami. Comme ça, si Kyle vient, il ne se doutera pas que vous êtes sous protection. //_

Tony la regarda d'un air interrogateur, encore une fois un peu gêné. Heureusement, elle le rassura. "Ne vous...ne t'inquiète pas Tony, ça roule pour moi." Lui dit-elle en souriant. S'il devait être son petit ami pour la soirée, ils devraient bien évidemment se tutoyer.

"On arrive bientôt." Expliqua Timothy.

En effet, Tony put remarquer que la foule dans les rues se faisait de plus en plus nombreuse et que les photographes les encerclaient.

"Bon, petit avertissement. Quand tu sortiras, tous les paparazzi te sauteront dessus pour savoir qui tu es et te prendront en photo. Reste près de moi et tout passera très vite. Une fois qu'on sera dans la salle, ce sera plus tranquille."

"D'accord. Vous... Tu es sûre que c'est toi qui es sous protection ? Car vu la façon dont tu parles des photographes, on dirait qu'ils vont me réduire en chair à pâté."

"Fais gaffe, ils ont de la ressource..."

_// Allez les enfants, je vous dis le mot de cinq lettres.// A l'intonation de sa voix, Tony était sûr qu'elle trépignait sur place à l'idée de rentrer dans le monde du showbiz._

McGee se mit à rouler plus lentement car les fans et les paparazzis lui bloquaient la route. Il avança encore un peu et se gara devant le bâtiment où avait lieu la soirée. Tony et Jessica pouvaient déjà entendre les cris hystériques des fans qui devaient attendre ici depuis le matin juste pour apercevoir leurs idoles.

Tony prit ses lunettes qu'il avait enlevées quelques instants plus tôt et les remit sur son nez. Il la regarda et lui fit un clin d'œil : "Que le spectacle commence...!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Allez ! si vous êtes sympa et que vous me laissez une review, je vous assure que ça fera revenir mon envie d'écrire ! C'est pour vous que je dis ça !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà le chapitre 11 !**

**Comme d'hab je remercie ceux qui lisent ma fic, j'ai reçu beaucoup plus de reviews que d'habitude ce qui indique un retour de vacance ! Et oui c'est la rentrée et c'est désespérant.**

**Sinon ma nouvelle fic est en production, il faut juste que je mette tout en ordre dans ma tête avant de la mettre par écrit !**

**- Ncislacrymosa : Oui désolé c'est une grosse gaffe, il a les yeux verts ! J'en étais pas sûre et quand j'ai regardé une photo et dessue j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient bleus alors voilà...Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapitre 11**

La transition fut impressionnante. En quelques secondes, il passa de l'obscurité et du silence qui régnait dans la limousine à l'éblouissement des flashs et au boucan des journalistes.

L'entrée du bâtiment était remplie de cameramen, de photographes, de journalistes people ainsi que de stars, elles aussi venues pour la soirée. De nombreux panneaux, avec toutes sortes de slogans étaient accrochés sur les murs du bâtiment.

A peine était-il sorti de la limousine avec Jessica, que deux ou trois journalistes se jetèrent sur lui pour lui poser des questions. Il fut aussi pris en photo sous tous les angles. Il fut tellement pris au dépourvu, qu'il ne put répondre aux questions même si dans son oreillette, Abby lui soufflait les réponses. Heureusement, Jessica coupa court à son silence et répondit aux journalistes à sa place.

"Est-ce que c'est votre nouvel petit ami ?" Demanda une jolie brune en tendant le micro à Jessica et en montrant Tony qui se tenait un peu en retrait derrière elle.

La belle actrice se tourna vers la caméra qui se trouvait près de la journaliste et répondit. "En effet, Anthony et moi sortons ensemble depuis déjà quelques mois." En disant cela, elle l'attira vers elle en le prenant par la taille. Il se retrouva donc en plein écran.

"Euh, est-ce que c'est en direct ?..." Demanda l'agent. Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il se sentait très mal sous ces masses de questions et de photos. Cela ne faisait même pas 5 minutes qu'il faisait partie du showbiz qu'il savait déjà que ce n'était pas fait pour lui.

La journaliste brune reprit la parole. "Que fait-il dans la vie ? Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés?"

Avec un sourire, et en se serrant un peu plus près contre Tony, elle répondit : "C'est un agent chargé de ma protection." Sur un ton sérieux.

A côté d'elle, Tony resta interloqué. Il lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas dire la vérité ! C'était même elle qui avait posé la question.

La journaliste, elle aussi les regarda avec des gros yeux, sûrement voyait-elle là un scoop.

Jessica se mit à rire. "Je plaisantais, bien évidemment. En fait, c'est très marrant la façon dont nous nous sommes rencontrés, n'est-ce pas chéri ?" Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire de malice sur les lèvres. Elle était fière de son coup.

A cet instant, Tony la maudit. Elle lui donnait la parole et maintenant il devait inventer toute "leur histoire".

"Hum, et bien, c'était il y a déjà 5 mois. Je suis allé au cinéma voir "Sin City". Cinq minutes après le début du film, une jeune femme est entrée. Elle a dérangé tout le monde et s'est finalement assise à côté de moi. Je n'ai d´abord pas fait très attention à la personne qui venait de s´installer à mes côtés. Et puis, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je me suis tourné vers elle. Et alors, j'ai failli m'étrangler avec mon soda. Devinez qui c'était ? C'était Jessica Alba. Et, dans ce moment de surprise, j'ai renversé tout mon verre sur elle et quand je dis renversé, c'est peu dire. Alors, pour m'excuser, je l'ai invitée à boire un café mais elle a refusé. J'ai du faire preuve de toute ma patience pour qu'elle veuille bien accepter. Finalement, elle n'a pas pu résister à mon charme et elle m'a donné son numéro et puis voilà..." Expliqua le bel italien.

"Depuis Michael Weatherly, votre ancien partenaire dans la série Dark Angel et ancien fiancé, nous ne vous avons pas vu avec un autre homme. Etait-ce trop difficile pour vous de fréquenter un autre homme ou est-ce que vous aviez d'autres raisons personnelles ? Questionna la journaliste.

Tony put voir que Jessica n'appréciait pas beaucoup la question.

"Je ne vais pas mentir. Après Michael, ça a vraiment été très dur. Il m'a beaucoup manqué mais j'apprécie le fait que l'on soit resté en bons termes. Pour répondre à votre question, sans en dire trop, je dirais que j'ai longtemps attendu une réconciliation entre lui et moi. Mais j'ai réalisé que je ne devais pas me morfondre, j'ai donc décidé de reprendre mes sorties et de côtoyer de nouvelles personnes totalement en dehors de mon monde."

"Donc, vous ne travaillez pas dans le milieu du cinéma ? Comment c'est de vivre avec une star ?"

Ce fut Jessica qui répondit en premier. "Non, pas du tout. Et je dois dire que c'est agréable, j'ai quelqu'un près de moi qui est totalement extérieur à mon monde et ça me permet d'avoir l'impression d'avoir une vie plutôt normale." Argumenta Jessica, en posant une de ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme.

Tony répondit à la deuxième question. "Comment c'est de vivre avec une star ? Et bien pour le moment ça va. Mais bon, c'est notre première vraie sortie en tant que couple dans ce milieu, c'est la première fois qu'elle daigne me sortir" Dit-il en plaisantant. " Donc, je ne peux pas vraiment me faire une idée. Mais tout ce monde, c'est vraiment impressionnant. " Expliqua-t´il en montrant tout ceux qui les entouraient.

"Excusez-nous, mais nous devons y aller." Expliqua Jessica à la journaliste. Mais malgré cela, les photographes continuèrent de les mitrailler avec leurs objectifs.

"Merci d'avoir répondu à ces quelques questions." La journaliste se tourna vers son caméraman et commença à s'adresser à lui alors qu'eux étaient déjà en train de s'éloigner, toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Même, si au début, ce rapprochement soudain avec l'actrice l'avait choqué, il devait s´avouer qu'il se sentait bien avec elle. Ce n'était pas aussi compliqué que ce qu'il pensait.

_// Très romantique cette histoire Tony...// Chuchota Abby au creux de son oreille._

"J'ai rien trouvé de mieux sur le moment." S'excusa l'italien.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était très bien. En plus, il m'arrive parfois de faire ça, je veux dire de entrer un peu en retard dans une salle de cinéma pour avoir un peu de tranquillité." Dit-elle tout en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Tony vit que le hall était très design, visiblement neuf. Très vite, un homme en costume noir les aborda. Le nom sur son badge indiquait qu'il s'appelait Paul.

"Puis-je vous accompagner jusqu´à votre place madame et monsieur ?" Leur demanda-t´il très poliment.

"Bien entendu Paul." Lui répondit l'actrice.

Le Paul en question commença à s'avancer et le couple le suivit. Ils étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre, les mains de Tony sur les hanches de l'actrice. Elle ne semblait pas du tout gênée par ce contact. A l'entrée de la salle où devait avoir lieu la soirée, il eut la surprise de trouver Ziva qui surveillait les entrées. Il passa à côté d'elle sans lui accorder un regard pour entretenir son rôle de petit ami de star, mais aussi pour la faire enrager. Par contre, elle, elle afficha une mine dégoûtée devant le comportement de son collègue. Comment pouvait-il l'ignorer autant ? Elle était sûre qu'il faisait le malin car il accompagnait une soi-disant star. Et puis, qu'est ce qu'elle avait de plus qu'elle cette actrice ? Elle se stoppa dans ses pensées. Serait-elle jalouse de Jessica ?

_// Alors, on est jalouse Ziva // Demanda la voix de la jeune gothique dans son oreille._

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? " Tout en lui parlant, elle continuait à chercher du regard Kyle Mirkam au cas où il serait là.

_// Oh pour rien, c'est juste que sur mon écran tu avais l'air, un peu... comment dire haineuse envers Jessica. //_

"Moi ? Tu plaisantes ? Jalouse de Jessica et donc amoureuse de Tony. Ce n'est pas ça du tout. C'est juste que j'en ai marre de faire le pied de glue devant la porte, je suis faite pour l'action."

_// C'est le pied de grue Ziva, pas de glue. Enfin, si tu dis que tu n'es pas jalouse, je te crois...//_

"Pourquoi est-ce que je sens de l'ironie dans ta voix ?"

_// Moi de l'ironie ? Jamais //_

"Mouais..."

Ziva contacta son patron.

"Gibbs, ils viennent de rentrer dans la salle. Elle porte une robe mauve et lui un costume noir..."

_//Très bien je les vois. Des nouvelles de Mirkam ?//_

"Non rien. Pour l'instant, il ne s'est pas montré."

_//Et toi Abby ?//_

_// Rien du tout. S´il est là, il est bien caché. //_

_// D'accord. S'il y a le moindre problème, vous me contactez. Gibbs terminé.//_

**o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

**N'hésitez pas envoyer votre avis ! Bon, mauvais ? Je prends tout !**


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un peu d'avance car je ne suis pas là demain. Par contre je veux plein de reviews quand je reviens !

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

**Chapitre 12**

Le couple se dirigea vers un buffet qui avait été préparé par les plus grands et plus réputés cuisiniers de la ville. Il y avait de tout et tout était très raffiné. Rien qu'à voir toute cette nourriture et toutes ces boissons, Tony se sentait de plus en plus d'appétit et il avait hâte de gouter à tous ces mets succulents .Tony servit une coupe de champagne à la jeune femme puis se servit un verre d'eau. Il ne buvait jamais d'alcool en service. Il se détourna du buffet et regarda avec attention la salle où ils étaient. Elle était constituée de plusieurs étages, ce qui lui fit penser à un opéra. La salle était très décorée, de nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés et de nombreuses frises et gravures s´étalaient sur les murs.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça me rappelle quelque chose ?" S'interrogea à voix basse l'agent italien.

Jessica se retourna vers lui et lui demanda "Comment ça ?"

"Une forte impression de déjà-vu ..." Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il était persuadé de reconnaitre ce parquet en bois de chêne et les différents lustres accroché au plafond. Et ces vitres de type occidental, il les avait déjà vues aussi.

"Est-ce que vous êtes déjà allé à une soirée comme celle-ci ?" Elle but une gorgée de sa coupe.

"Non. Mais souvent aux soirées mondaines avec mon père..." Il se souvenait qu'il avait accompagné son père à de nombreuses soirées comme celle-ci. C'était quand son père était persuadé qu'il allait prendre sa relève dans son travail.

"Ça doit être ça. Cette salle sert aussi souvent pour les petites fêtes d'entreprise. Mais c'est réservé aux patrons de multinationales." Elle avait dit ça sans insinuer qu'il n'avait sûrement pas les moyens de venir à de telles soirées. Elle ne le voyait tout simplement pas comme le fils d'un riche industriel.

"Je sais. Et maintenant je me dis que je suis sûrement déjà venu ici. " J´en suis même certain.

"Votre père est à la tête d'une multinationale ? "

D'un ton neutre il lui demanda "Vous connaissez American Air Lines, Ermenegildo Zegna, Le Montecito et le Bellagio ?"

"Bien sûr ! Ce sont une compagnie aérienne, une marque de vêtements et deux casinos de Las Vegas. Pourquoi ? " Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

"Parce que mon père est le principal actionnaire de toute ces entreprises parmi bien d'autres encore."

"Vous voulez dire que votre père est Valentino DiNozzo ?" Elle parut vraiment surprise, elle n'avait pas du tout fait le rapprochement. Après tout, peut-être que DiNozzo était un nom de famille assez répandu en Italie.

"Une connaissance à vous ?" Demanda assez ironiquement l'agent.

"Non, mais il est mondialement connu." Pour ne pas le connaître, il faudrait vivre 6 pieds sous terre. Ce serait comme ne pas connaitre Star Wars ou ignorer que l´actuel président des Etats-Unis est Georges W Bush.

Il regarda ailleurs et lui répondit d'un ton désinvolte "Il parait."

"A votre ton, je suppose que vous ne lui parlez pas beaucoup." Elle prit un air compatissant.

"C'est le cas. Quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas être un investisseur mais un agent fédéral, il m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais plus le bienvenu à la maison et qu'il me déshéritait. Après cela, je ne lui ai plus trop parlé. Je ne l'ai revu qu'une seule fois en 10 ans : quand j'ai attrapé la peste, il est venu me voir. Mais c'était plus par acquis de conscience, c'était une sorte de bonne action. Il est resté 15 minutes pendant lesquelles il m'a demandé si je ne voulais toujours pas reprendre sa suite. Pas même un « comment tu te sens ? » ou un « tu m'as manqué ». Mais je me dis qu'il vaut mieux qu'il ne me l'ait pas dit car il ne l´aurait pas vraiment pensé. "

Jessica eut l'air abasourdie "La peste ?"

"Longue, trop longue histoire."

"Bon, si nous oubliions ces mauvais souvenirs pour aller faire le tour des invités ?"

"Il vaut mieux, je crois."

"Ça vous dit d'aller voir Charlize Theron ? C'est une bonne amie à moi."

"Huh, oui bien sûr."

Ils passèrent une soirée des plus agréables avec le gratin du showbiz. Il n´y eu aucun incident et Kyle Mirkam ne se montra pas. Jessica le présenta à tous ses amis et à ses collègues de travail comme son nouveau petit ami. Et très vite, il se lia d'amitié avec eux. Il avait toujours eu du tact avec les gens. Ce qui l'étonna le plus ce fut la fausse idée qu'il avait jusque là des stars. Ce soir-là, il vit que pour la plupart, elles étaient comme tout le monde et discutaient de tout et de rien. Il n'y avait aucune arrogance chez elles.

Lorsque trois heures du matin approcha, Jessica et lui prirent congés de leurs amis et décidèrent de quitter la soirée.

"Bon, nous on y va. Tu as vu quelque chose Ziva ?"

_// Bien sûr, il était là. Mais je me suis dit que je n'avais pas besoin de vous le dire. // Lança-t´elle d'un ton plus mordant et ironique que d'habitude._

"Du calme, Ziva."

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

_//Tony, reprends la limousine et rentre chez toi. McGee se fera un plaisir de te raccompagner. Et prend Melle Alba avec toi. Je veux être sûr que rien n'arrivera aujourd'hui_.//

"Mais patron, je n'ai qu'un lit !"

_//C'est bien la première fois que ça te poserait problème.//_

"Patron ? Patron ?" Mais comme à son habitude, Gibbs avait coupé sa radio.

Tony se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui expliqua qu'elle devait dormir chez lui. Elle ne fit pas d'histoires. De toute façon, ça lui permettrait de corroborer l'histoire auprès des paparazzi.

Ils sortirent par l´arrière du bâtiment pour éviter d'affronter encore une fois les photographes. La limousine les y attendait. Ils s'approchèrent et, comme Tony l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il lui ouvrit la portière. Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture suivie de près par l'agent du NCIS.

"Alors Tim, pas trop triste de nous avoir attendu toute la soirée ?" Il dit ça le sourire aux lèvres en s'installant confortablement dans les sièges en cuir.

Mais, alors qu'ils s'attendaient à voir le bleu se retourner et leur lancer une réplique, ils entendirent les portières se refermer et s'aperçurent que ce n'était pas lui qui était au volant. C'était Mirkam. Et il tenait un pistolet dans sa main droite.

"Désolé, mais votre chauffeur a subi quelques désagréments. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il aura seulement un bon mal de crâne à son réveil."

Instinctivement, Tony porta la main à son flanc pour prendre son arme, mais il se souvint en sentant le vide au creux de sa main qu'il ne l'avait pas prise.

Kyle sortit de sa poche de paire de menottes qu'il lança à l'arrière de la voiture.

"Mettez ça vous deux !" Ordonna-t´il.

Une fois que cela fut fait, Kyle farfouilla un instant dans sa poche avec sa main libre les menaçant toujours de son arme avec l'autre. Il sortit un petit instrument dont Abby avait le secret. Il produisait de petits grésillements qui s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait l'instrument du "couple". Probablement un détecteur.

"Je vois que vous aviez tout prévu." Il passa l'instrument sur les corps de Tony et Jessica et enleva au fur et à mesure toutes la technologie de surveillance, prenant soin de bien les détruire en miettes à chaque fois. Il s'arrêta longuement sur le collier/caméra de Jessica, s'amusant à passer sa main dessus et par la même occasion à caresser la peau de la jeune femme. Elle se sentait au bord de la nausée.

"Je me suis douté qu'après l'incident dans ta loge, Jessica, la production convoquerait le FBI." Annonça fièrement Kyle.

"Si vous saviez comme c'est vexant !" Eclata Tony. Pourquoi personne ne connaissait le NCIS ? Il faudrait peut être qu'il y ait une série sur cette agence fédérale.

Tout à coup, Kyle s'attarda sur Tony et il le fixa longuement comme si auparavant il ne l'avait pas vu.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda Kyle sur un ton assez jaloux.

Tony s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il fut coupé par l'actrice. "C'est mon petit ami." Elle avait dit ça sur un ton de défi.

"Plus pour longtemps. Et après, on sera enfin tout les deux ensembles." Kyle s'apprêtait à tirer sur Tony mais il stoppa son geste quand il vit à travers la vitre une personne courant vers eux.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Pendant ce temps avec le reste de l'équipe.**

Timothy se sentait mal. Une douleur lancinante parcourait son crâne, le sang battait ses tempes et il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il était sur le point de se laisser aller lorsque la voix de son patron se fit entendre dans son oreillette.

// McGee ! McGee ! Réponds //

Gibbs l'appelait avec insistance. Il ouvrit donc les yeux, et tenta de se relever mais le sol tanguait beaucoup trop pour ça, il se contenta de rester assis. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il était. Ce n'était visiblement pas l'endroit où il avait garé la limousine.

"Oui patron..." Finit-il par répondre avec difficulté.

// Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es avec Tony et Jessica //

"Non, je me souviens juste d'avoir été frappé et après c'est le trou noir." Il passa une main sur son crâne, là où il avait le plus mal et il s'aperçut qu'une belle bosse s'était formée.

// Tu es blessé //

"Non, enfin ça ira, ce n'est rien. "

// Où est-ce que tu es //

"Aucune idée boss. Mais moi j'avais garé la limousine à l'arrière du bâtiment. Il faut vérifier peut être qu'ils sont encore la bas."

//Très bien, j'envoie Ziva. //

Gibbs se dépêcha de contacter l'officier David ainsi qu'Abby.

// Ziva c'est Gibbs. Quelqu'un a attaqué McGee, c'est probablement Mirkam. Va voir dans la ruelle derrière le bâtiment, ils sont peut être encore là-bas. //

//Oui boss // Elle répondit avec un peu d'émotion dans sa voix. Elle avait peur pour son collègue.

//Gibbs qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? McGee va bien ?//

// Oui, apparemment il n'a rien de grave. Essaye de les localiser lui, Tony et Jessica. Au cas où Kyle n'aurait pas trouvé les mouchards.//

//Je m'y met tout de suite. //

Gibbs put entendre qu'Abby pianotait sur son clavier.

// Je n'ai qu'un signal Gibbs. Il est à 2 rues d'ici. Ça doit être McGee. //

//Okay, guide-le jusqu'à nous. //

**Avec Ziva**

Elle courut rapidement pour essayer d'atteindre la ruelle avant que le véhicule ne parte. Mais alors qu´elle croyait arriver à temps, une horde de photographes lui barra la route la ralentissant. Elle les bouscula sans ménagement et parvint dans la ruelle. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit que de l'autre côté de la ruelle, la limousine était en train de démarrer. Elle sortit son arme et courut vers celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle fut à une distance respectable; elle stoppa et visa une des roues de la voiture, mais le temps que la balle parvienne au pneu, la voiture avait tourné dans une autre rue.

"Et merde ! "

// Pardon Gibbs, mais je n'ai rien pu faire. //

//OK, revient au bâtiment, on rentre au NCIS. //

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Reviews ??**


	13. Chapter 13

**On s'approche de plus en plus de la fin les amis. Mais il reste encore quelque chapitres. J'ai des idées, mais au bout d'un moment je bloque dans mon histoire, enfin je trouverai bien un moyen. Pour l'instant je bosse sur un petit Jonny (Jeanne Tony), enfin sur ce que je voudrai qu'il se passe dans la saison 5. Enfin vous cerrez bien.**

**Merci de suivre cette fic. :)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Chapitre 13 **

Tony souffla un bon coup, il avait été à deux doigts d'y passer et pour de bon. Mais heureusement quelque chose ou pensa-t´il plutôt quelqu'un, l'avait effrayé et il avait donc du fuir et s'abstenir de le tuer.

Kyle était plus ou moins concentré sur la route, il surveillait surtout ses otages à l'arrière de la voiture. Deux ou trois fois, la limousine vit de trop près des camions, mais heureusement il n'y eut aucun accident, même si un accident les aurait probablement aidés à s'enfuir.

Ils roulèrent pendant un bon moment pour finalement quitter la grande ville et rouler sur une petite route de campagne. Le paysage changeait sous leurs yeux, les immeubles laissaient place aux champs de blé et aux forêts. Tout cela aurait éveillé leur intérêt si seulement ils n´avaient pas été à la merci d'un fanatique. Bien sûr, Tony aurait pu tenter quelque chose même en étant menotté mais il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de Jessica.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la voiture s'engagea sur un petit chemin de terre dans la forêt. Le chemin se terminait sur une petite maison en bois. Kyle se gara devant et sortit de la voiture. Puis, il ouvrit la portière arrière et fit sortir l'agent du NCIS et l'actrice en les menaçant toujours avec son arme.

"Avancez et entrez dans la maison !" Dit-il, poussant Jessica en avant avec le canon de son arme.

Tony se retourna vers Kyle et s'adressa à lui."Du calme mon gars. Il ne va rien se passer, tout le monde va rester calme et il n'y aura pas de blessés."

"Ne commence pas à faire le malin, sinon je finis ce que je voulais faire dans la limousine."

"Très bien. Mais que voulez-vous ? Dites le nous et on vous le donnera." Tony essayait de gagner le plus de temps possible.

"Je veux que tu fermes ta gueule, sinon je te jure que j'en finis avec toi. Alors maintenant, entre dans la maison !"

Cette fois-ci, Tony s'exécuta sans broncher. L'homme en face de lui était suffisamment sous tension, il ne valait mieux pas en remettre une couche.

Ils entrèrent donc tous les trois dans la maison, Tony et Jess toujours menacés par l'arme et entravés par les menottes. Jessica n'avait pas l'air rassurée.

La maison était assez grande et entièrement en bois mais très sombre. C'était l'archétype de la maison de chasseur. A l'intérieur elle était décorée par de nombreux trophées de chasse et d'animaux empaillés. Il emmena Jessica dans une chambre différente de celle de Tony, ce qui renforça son angoisse. Il ne pourrait pas la protéger en cas de besoin puisque Kyle l'avait attaché à une chaise. Bien sûr, il avait son couteau sur lui pour couper ses entraves, mais il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Et il avait de plus en plus peur pour Jessica, il commençait à l'entendre crier et il ne pouvait rien faire.

**Avec Jessica Alba.**

Kyle et elle était seuls dans la chambre, il avait attaché Tony à l'écart. Elle avait de plus en plus peur. Kyle lui promit de ne plus jamais la laisser et qu'il allait tuer tous ceux qui se mettraient entre eux. Autrement dit, Tony. Il lui caressa le visage et elle détourna son regard avec dégout, elle avait peur de ce qu´il pourrait lui faire.

"Je vais en finir avec lui, ne t'inquiète pas."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le trajet jusqu'au quartier général fut encore plus rapide que d'habitude. Gibbs était sur les nerfs comme à chaque fois qu'un de ses agents était en danger. Il était crispé sur son volant et il avait les traits tirés.

A côté de Gibbs sur le siège avant, Ziva affichait une mine inquiète et déterminée. Elle retrouverait DiNozzo, quoi qu'il en soit.

McGee, lui, avait une main sur les yeux, et se concentrait pour essayer de faire partir la douleur qui lui traversait le crane.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Gibbs se gara à la va-vite en faisant crisser les pneus. De toute façon, à cette heure-là, il n´y avait personne au NCIS à part les vigiles. Il sortit rapidement de la voiture et fit claquer violemment la portière puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée principale. Derrière lui, Ziva aidait McGee à sortir de la voiture car il tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

Arrivés dans le hall, ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et descendirent chez Ducky pour que Timothy se fasse examiner. Le docteur Mallard et Abby les y attendaient.

"Jethro ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. La jeune Abbygail m'a dit ce qui c'est passé, j´en suis désolé." Annonça Ducky. Il connaissait son ami depuis longtemps et il savait dans quel état était celui-ci quand un de ses agents était porté disparu.

"Etre désolé ne fera pas avancer les choses. Est-ce que tu peux examiner McGee, Ducky ? Il s'est pris un vilain coup sur le crâne."

"Bien sûr. Installe-toi sur une des tables Timothy." McGee obéit et se laissa examiner par Ducky.

"Abby, tu as du nouveau ?" Il avait demandé ça sur un ton sec, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il le vit tout de suite au visage d´ Abby mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire des manières. Tony et Jessica étaient dieu sait où avec un fanatique prêt à tout. Nom de dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour un bon café bien noir, là tout de suite.

"Rien de plus Gibbs." S'attrista sa laborantine en jouant anxieusement avec ses nattes.

Gibbs tapa sur la table d'autopsie où était installé McGee, ce dernier sursauta."Bon sang, on doit bien pouvoir les retrouver avant..." Mais Gibbs s'interdit de terminer cette phrase, Tony et Jessica s'en sortiraient indemnes.

" Mais comment ? Je n'ai rien de nouveau et depuis le temps ils ont peut être quitté l'état." Argumenta la jeune Gothique.

"Il faut qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début. Qu'est-ce qu'on a trouvé sur la première scène de crime ? " Demanda Ziva en arpentant la pièce de long en large.

"Une douille, ainsi que la balle qui va avec. On a aussi la vidéo, ..." Enuméra McGee pendant que Ducky examinait ses yeux avec une petite lumière.

"On a tiré tout ce qu´on a pu de la balle et de la douille. C'est un modèle trop standard pour que ça nous soit utile." Se désola Abby.

Ziva réfléchit un instant."Et la vidéo ?"

"On voit clairement Mirkam rentrer dans la loge et on entend aussi le coup de feu. Mais rien ne nous dit où il a pu aller. Encore une impasse." Ajouta la jeune laborantine.

"Dis moi Abbygail, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais trouvé de la terre ?" demanda Ducky qui en avait fini avec le jeune agent.

"Tu es super Ducky ! " Elle se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Quand j'ai analysé la terre, j'ai trouvé qu'elle était assez courante, mais souvenez-vous, Kyle chasse. Il suffit de trouver où et le périmètre de recherche sera moins grand."

"McGee, trouve-moi tout de suite où il chasse..." Ordonna Gibbs avec entrain. Il apercevait un moyen de sauver son agent et ça le motivait.

"Pas la peine, je le sais déjà. Il chasse au Parc de Shenandoah..." Expliqua Ziva qui avait lu le dossier du suspect un peu plus tôt

"Prenez vos affaires, on y va tout de suite. Merci Abby."

"Tu me remercieras quand il sera de retour parmi nous à nous faire des blagues miteuses et à nous raconter ses dernières conquêtes."

"Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites Abby." Plaisanta Timothy en descendant de la table d'autopsie.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Je ne suis pas là pour l'instant mais veullez laisser votre commentaire en appuyan sur le magnifique petit bouton violet en dessous. Merci.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Avant dernier chapitre ! Désolé pour le retard, je voulais la poster hier soir mais impossible d'accceder au forum donc vous ne l'avez qu'aujourd'hui. Encore désolé ! Profitez bien de ce chapitre, en plus il est pus long que d'habitude enfin un petit peu plus...**

**Sinon je suis tout excité par ces nouveaux épisodes de notre équipe préféré, vraiment super cette season premiere. Vive la saison 5 !**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapitre 14**

Tony s'énervait sur ses liens mais impossible de les défaire. Il avait pourtant tout essayé, il avait même tiré tellement fort qu'il s'était fait saigner les poignets. Mais ce n'était pas grave, tout ce qui importait, c'était Jessica. Il chercha du regard un quelconque objet qui aurait pu l'aider à s'en sortir, mais malheureusement il ne trouva qu'un simple stylo, un paquet de chewing-gum et comme il n'était pas MacGyver, ça ne lui était pas d'une grande utilité. Il ne comprenait pas, il était pourtant bien dans une maison de chasseur ! Pourquoi ne trouvait-il pas d'armes ?

Grace à plusieurs coups de reins, il réussit à se déplacer et finit par mettre la main sur un petit poignard dans une armoire ancienne. Il se débrouilla tant bien que mal à couper les liens de sa main droite, mais ce n'était pas facile ses poignets étant solidement attachés aux accoudoirs de la chaise. Il se coupa deux ou trois fois mais réussit à libérer son bras droit. Avec à un bras libre, il fut plus facile de libérer l'autre.

Une fois libéré, il se dirigea vers la chambre où étaient Kyle et Jessica. Il n'avait qu'à suivre les voix.

Il écouta attentivement :

"Ma douce, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, on est enfin ensemble et on sera heureux." Disait le jeune homme en touchant affectueusement la joue de l'actrice,

"Ne me touchez pas ! " Répondit-elle avec rage.

Tony put voir qu´elle aussi était attachée à une chaise. Elle ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'emprise de Mirkam. Kyle lui tournait le dos, il avait donc une ouverture. Tony s'approcha discrètement mais un bruit attira le fan de Jessica vers une autre pièce. Kyle ne vit donc pas que Tony s'était échappé.

Une fois que Kyle fut sorti, Tony se dirigea vers Jessica qui semblait complètement terrifiée.

"Du calme Jess, il est sorti, on va pouvoir s'en aller." Il la détacha et l'embrassa. "Tout va aller pour le mieux, fais-moi confiance." Il lui prit la main pour l´emmener hors de la maison. Ils étaient à quelques mètres de la sortie quand il sentit que Jessica ne suivait pas.

"Jessica dépêche-toi, il va nous voir..." Il ne termina pas sa phrase car, quand il se tourna vers l'actrice, il vit que Kyle la menaçait encore une fois de son arme tout en la maintenant près de lui, un bras autour de son cou.

Cette fois Jessica, pleurait, ses yeux suppliaient Tony de l'aider.

"Puisqu'elle refuse de m'écouter, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Si elle n'est pas à moi, elle ne sera à personne d'autre." Il avait le doigt sur la gâchette. Tony avait peu de marge de manœuvre. Soit il se servait de son poignard, soit il se laisser tuer. Dans les deux cas, il y avait un risque.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Jessica fit quelque chose d'inattendu : elle plia son genoux vers l'arrière et envoya donc un bon coup de pied avec talon aiguilles compris dans les parties intimes de l'homme. C'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Tony s'occupe de lui.

"Sortez, prenez la voiture et essayez de contacter le NCIS." Elle sembla hésiter un instant, "Allez-y, je m'occupe de lui..." Comme pour le lui montrer il serra son poignard dans sa main.

Kyle commençait déjà à reprendre ses esprits, la jeune femme sortit de la maison en courant. Elle avait pratiquement atteint la limousine quand un coup de feu retentit. Elle stoppa net à ce bruit et se tourna vers la maison avec une folle envie d'y retourner pour voir si l'agent du NCIS allait bien. Son esprit la tiraillait, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Finalement, elle prit la limousine et se dirigea vers la ville la plus proche.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gibbs roulait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sur une de ces routes de campagnes que McGee détestait. Ils arrivèrent assez vite à Shenandoah mais malheureusement maintenant il fallait retrouver Kyle dans toute cette forêt. Ils arrivèrent à une petite auberge près de la route. Ils s'y arrêtèrent et y entrèrent. L'auberge était principalement fréquentée par des chasseurs ou du moins ils en avaient l'air. Les clients se retournèrent quand ils entrèrent et un silence s'installa.

"Excusez-moi, mais c'est pour une enquête fédérale. Avez-vous déjà vu cet homme ? Si c'est le cas, pouvez-vous nous dire où il réside ? " Gibbs leva bien haut la photo de l'homme recherché.

Les clients se regardèrent un moment ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Finalement, la serveuse s'approcha et répondit. Elle avait une quarantaine d'années et était plutôt bien conservée. Elle avait des cheveux châtain et mâchait négligemment un chewing-gum. Son badge indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Mandy.

"C'est le petit Kyle, il a une maison 5 km plus loin. Vous devez prendre la 1ere route à droite dès que vous arrivez dans la forêt."

"Merci madame."

"De rien mon p´tit loup. Et puis moi, c'est mademoiselle..." Elle lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Gibbs, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait peut être pris le temps de lui sourire mais son esprit était focalisé sur son agent.

Il ressortit suivi de McGee et Ziva. Ils reprirent la route et suivirent les indications de la serveuse. Ils avaient presque atteint la fôret quand ils aperçurent une limousine.

"C'est notre limousine !" S'exclama McGee.

A ce moment-là, Gibbs freina brusquement devant la limousine. Il ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture. Il attrapa son arme et se dirigea lentement vers la limousine.

"Sortez immédiatement, les mains en l'air !"

La porte s'ouvrit, et laissa apparaitre une jeune femme. Gibbs la reconnut immédiatement, c'était Jessica Alba. Elle était dans un triste état, son maquillage avait coulé, elle était décoiffée et ne portait plus qu'une chaussure.

"Melle Alba, où est l'agent DiNozzo ?" Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer et la mena jusqu'à sa propre voiture.

"Il est toujours là-bas, il m'a dit de le laisser, qu'il s'occupait de Kyle et que je devais contacter le NCIS. Puis j'ai... j'ai entendu un coup de feu..." Le visage de Gibbs se ferma comme ceux de ses deux autres agents.

"McGee, reste-là avec Jessica. Ziva, avec moi. On va voir ce qui se passe."

"S'il vous plait, laissez-moi venir. Je n'aurais pas du le laisser la 1ere fois." Supplia Jessica.

"C'est trop dangereux pour vous Melle Alba. McGee, raccompagne-la et appelle une ambulance."

Ziva et Gibbs remontèrent dans la voiture du boss et s'en allèrent.

Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour atteindre la petite maison de bois que possédait Mirkam.

"Ziva, tu passes par devant, moi je prends l'arrière." Il joignit le geste à la parole en se dirigeant vers l'autre côté de la maison.

Ziva poussa la porte d'entrée d'un léger coup de pied. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu aussi bruyant. Mais rien ne bougea dans la maison. Elle s'avança donc dans le petit couloir qu'il y avait dans l'entrée. Toujours rien. Elle longea un mur puis passa sa tête rapidement dans l'interstice d'une porte. RAS.

Elle continua son chemin, refaisant le même geste dans toutes les pièces.

A la dernière porte, elle retrouva Gibbs. Sans un bruit et sans parler, il lui fit comprendre qu'il allait entrer dans cette pièce et qu'il voulait qu'elle le couvre. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle put lire sur ses lèvres qu'il contait. Un... deux... trois... Le pied de Gibbs s'abattit sur la porte avec une violence inouïe. Il entra suivi de près par Ziva. Tony maintenait Kyle par terre. Ils purent voir que Tony était blessé à l'épaule, visiblement une balle. Il avait aussi de nombreuses contusions probablement dues à une bagarre. Son arcade sourcilière saignait abondamment.

"Vous venez m'aider ou je dois tout faire par moi-même, comme d'habitude ?"

Gibbs souffla un bon coup, content d'avoir retrouvé son agent plus ou moins entier avec son sens de l´humour intact. De son côté, Ziva éclata en un fou rire libérateur. Tony la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension et d'étonnement. Il ne souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu rire d'un rire sincère comme celui là.

Ziva se contenta de lui répondre : "Contente de te revoir en vie." Elle s'approcha et prit le relais de Tony pour maintenir Kyle à terre. Elle sortit des menottes et attacha le fanatique en prenant bien soin de les serrer le plus possible. A présent, elle pouvait entendre la police arriver, elle allait pouvoir le mettre en taule.

"Allez Tony, une ambulance t'attend. Ziva, envoie Kyle chez nos grands amis de la police." Annonça Gibbs en maintenant une compresse sur l'épaule de son agent.

"Comment va Jessica ?" S'inquiéta Tony. Au même moment une pointe de jalousie apparut dans le regard de Ziva. Celle-ci passa inaperçue pour Tony, mais pas pour Gibbs.

"On l´a trouvée en route. Elle est avec McGee, elle nous attend. Elle est un peu choqué mais tout ira bien pour elle." Le rassura Gibbs.

Ziva sortit devant avec Kyle, suivie de près par Gibbs et Tony. Elle s'approcha d'un des policiers et lui passa le prisonnier. Pendant ce temps, Tony était dans l'ambulance mais contrairement aux ordres des infirmiers, il avait refusé de s'installer sur le brancard. Gibbs était assis à côté de lui.

Ziva s'approcha à son tour de l'ambulance pour y monter mais elle se vit refuser l'accès par l´un des brancardiers.

"Désolé mademoiselle, mais une seule personne peut l'accompagner."

Elle lança un regard désespéré à l'ambulance et à Gibbs. Gibbs s'en aperçut et descendit de l'ambulance.

"Vas-y Ziva, moi je rentre et je fais le rapport." Il plaça une main sur son épaule avec un de ses légers sourires insondable qu'il faisait souvent.

A son tour, Ziva monta dans l'ambulance et s'assit près de Tony. L'ambulancier ferma la porte, se mit à l'avant et démarra le moteur.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" Elle savait pertinemment que c'était une question idiote et qu'elle aurait sûrement une réponse idiote en retour, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la poser.

"Comme si je venais de prendre une balle dans l'épaule. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Ziva, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de me moquer de toi."

"Je l'espère ! Et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un soit là pour tenir notre petit McGee à l'œil avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise !"

"Mais, je compte bien sur toi pour me remplacer le temps que je revienne ! Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je te considère comme mon digne successeur !"

"C'est un honneur, tu sais." Elle fit une pause. "Alors, avec Jessica c'était comment ?" Ça lui coutait de poser cette question, mais fallait bien combler le vide de la conversation.

"Et bien, je dirais que ça va dans le bon sens. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir sortir avec une personne aussi connue ! C'est vraiment étrange d'être sans cesse harcelé par les paparazzi. Et puis, on n´est pas du même monde..."

"Ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas la revoir ?" Ziva affichait un regard impassible, mais à l'intérieur son cœur battait la chamade.

"Et bien je suis... attends, pourquoi autant de questions sur elle et moi ? Tu as des vues sur elle ou quoi ?" Ironisa-t´il en affichant le petit sourire qu'il arborait quand il avait des idées pas très catholiques.

"Ah ah ah ! Tu aimerais bien, hein ? Deux femmes ensembles, c'est le genre de chose que tu aimes ? "

"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! Alors, pourquoi autant de questions ?" Il planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, tout en essayant de sonder ses pensées.

Elle détourna son regard du sien."Je m'intéresse un peu à ta vie, j'essaye d'être polie..." Elle sentit son regard sur elle pendant quelques secondes puis il reprit la parole. "Je ne sais pas si je vais la revoir, il faut que j'y réfléchisse et j'avoue que je n´ai pas eu trop le temps là."

Le reste du voyage se fit en silence. Ziva était pensive et Tony essayait désespérément d'accrocher son regard mais elle prenait grand soin de l'éviter.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il fut pris pratiquement le premier. L'avantage d'être un agent fédéral. L'examen de Tony se passa assez rapidement. Là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Jessica Alba et McGee qui était venu pour un contrôle. McGee et Ziva patientèrent dans la salle d'attente. L'italien et l'actrice réapparurent en même temps, tout sourire. Tony avait du lui sortir une blague. Le bras de Tony était soutenu pour qu'il ne puisse pas le bouger le temps de sa guérison.

Ziva, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir à l'actrice. Non pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas... En fait, si, elle ne l'aimait pas. Trop proche de Tony à son avis. Et voilà qu'elle lui touchait le bras, Ziva était à deux doigts de se lever de sa chaise, mais elle savait se contenir.

"C'était vraiment un plaisir de te connaitre Tony, vraiment. Et j'espère sincèrement qu'on restera en contact. Mais je crois qu´en fait, même si tu m'attires beaucoup, je ne peux pas me permettre une telle histoire. Ça ne serait pas sympa pour nous deux. Moi et mon travail, on ne se verrait jamais et puis ton travail au NCIS me ferait faire trop de soucis, je pense. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux en rester là."

"C'est aussi ce que je pensais. Et puis, je crois que je préfère regarder la tv plutôt que de passer à la tv." Il lui sourit. "C'est dommage, ça aurait pu être bien."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te conviendra mieux que moi. S´il faut, tu la connais déjà..." Jessica jeta un petit coup d'œil vers l'israélienne qui continuait à jeter des regards noirs vers eux, du moins vers elle. "Allez, je te laisse..." Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ziva aurait bien voulu être à sa place.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois et s'en alla.

Tony rejoignit ses collègues. "Merci de m'avoir attendu. Mais vous pouvez y aller maintenant, je rentre chez moi."

"Très bien, moi je rentre chez moi aussi. Je suis fatigué et j'ai un mal de tête terrible..." C'est vrai que Tim n'avait pas l'air au plus haut de sa forme. Heureusement pour lui, une jeune gothique le remettrait sûrement en forme pour demain.

"Fais gaffe en rentrant." Lui lança Tony.

"Vous aussi." Répondit Timothy en s'en allant.

Tony se retourna vers sa collègue du Mossad."Tu ne rentres pas chez toi Ziva ?"

"Et toi ?" Dit-elle en se relevant de sa chaise.

"Ben, je vais prendre ma voiture et rouler jusqu'à chez moi..."

Ziva était partagée. Elle voulait l'inviter à dormir chez elle, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. Elle habitait près de l'hôpital et puis, après cette nuit, elle ne voulait pas le perdre de vue. Pour éviter de lui dire directement qu'elle voulait qu´il vienne chez elle, elle lui exposa les faits. Peut être comprendrait-il tout seul.

"Euh, je ne pense pas Tony. De un, tu n'es pas venu en voiture donc difficile de rentrer chez toi en voiture. De deux, même si tu avais eu ta voiture, il aurait été hors de question de te laisser conduire avec un seul bras de valide."

"Hum, oui tu as raison. Je vais prendre un taxi..." Dit-il en commençant à partir.

Apparemment, il n'avait pas compris le message implicite qu'essayait de lui envoyer Ziva.

"A cette heure-ci, je crois que ce n'est plus la peine d'essayer, ni même d'espérer en trouver un." En effet, la nuit était déjà bien avancée et il était quasiment impossible de trouver un taxi de libre à cette heure tardive. Et puis, Ziva n'habitait pas loin... Allait-il comprendre ?!

"Bon ben, je rentre à pied..." Bon sang, pour un homme ayant eu des dizaines de conquêtes, il ne savait vraiment pas lire entre les lignes.

Tony était déjà en train de faire demi-tour quand elle lui lança:

"T'peuxdormirchezmoistveux" Elle avait lancé ça tellement vite qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Tony se retourna: "Tu as dit quoi ? " Visiblement, elle avait sorti une suite de sons incompréhensibles.

"Tu peux dormir chez moi si tu veux. Je n'ai pas de voiture mais je n'habite pas trop loin. Alors, si ça te ne gêne pas..."

"Bon ben d'accord."

Ils sortirent donc ensemble de l'hôpital. Ils marchèrent un bon moment en silence. Le ciel était étoilé et la nuit était fraîche grâce à une légère brise.

"On a décidé d'en rester là." C'était Tony qui venait de parler.

"Comment ça ?" Questionna l'israélienne en espérant avoir bien compris ce que venait de lui dire son collègue.

"Ben, à propos de Jess et moi. On s'est mis d'accord pour en rester là."

"C'est bien." Sur le moment elle ne trouva pas autre chose à dire.

"C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de me demander ce qui se passait entre elle et moi et quand je te le dis enfin, on dirait que ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid."

Ziva lui répondit en mentant : "Ben, que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? Tu veux que je pleure parce que ça n'a pas marché, ou que je saute de joie ?"

"Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais me répondre en faisant une vraie phrase, en m'expliquant ton point de vue et ta propre expérience..."

"Euh..." Lui parler de sa propre expérience ? Ça lui faisait bizarre. Elle qui gardait tout pour elle depuis des dizaines d'années. Elle était sûre que se confier, même si c'était à Tony ne serait pas chose facile.

"J'en étais sûr. Ziva et son mystère. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main mais tu sais, c'est comme ça que se construit une relation. Je ne sais vraiment pas grand chose de toi."

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez elle. Elle vivait dans un petit immeuble assez neuf, près du port. Elle devait avoir une jolie vue sur l'océan.

"Nous y voici. Ce n'est pas très grand mais c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un chez moi." Elle tapa son code à l'entrée et la porte s'ouvrit avec un petit grésillement. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ziva appuya sur le bouton du 5eme étage.

Arrivés en haut, elle le mena jusqu'à chez elle.

"Alors c'est ici que la grande Ziva David vit ?" S'interrogea Tony à voix haute.

"Oui pourquoi, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Vas-y, assieds-toi, je vais préparer ma chambre."

"Ben, sûrement pas à des fleurs." En effet, il y avait un bouquet de fleurs en plein milieu du salon, ainsi que des peintures.

"Je suis sûre que tu voyais mon appartement comme une vraie armurerie, non ?"

"Oui, plus ou moins." Lui dit-il en souriant. C'était exactement comme ça qu'il imaginait l'appartement de Ziva. Des armes partout chez elle. "Mais ne t'embêtes pas, je peux dormir sur le canapé tu sais ?"

"Tu es mon invité. Et puis, pour une fois que je suis gentille, profite-en. Ça ne durera pas longtemps."

"Et bien, je devrais me faire tirer dessus plus souvent."

Ziva se dirigea vers une pièce, probablement sa chambre. Tony, lui, s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la tv.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ziva revint vêtue d'un long tee-shirt. Probablement ce qui lui servait de pyjama.

"Tu peux y aller, j'ai changé les draps. Moi je vais dans la salle de bain."

"Okay."

Ella alla se peigner les cheveux alors que lui se déshabillait dans la chambre. Ou du moins essayait. Son bras le faisait souffrir et il ne pouvait pas s'en servir. Il émit un grognement de douleur lorsqu'il tenta, malgré son incapacité à le faire, de retirer le soutien de son bras.

"Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ? Ça ne te tueras pas de demander..." Lui dit-elle. Elle se tenait à l'entrée de la porte et elle le regardait se débattre avec sa chemise.

Tony la regarda avec son petit regard espiègle "Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?!"

"Fais ce que je dis, mais pas ce que je fais..." Doucement elle s'approcha de lui et l'aida à retirer le soutien de son bras ainsi qu'une partie de sa chemise.

"Quelque chose d'autre ?"

"Non, je crois que ça ira pour le reste. Mais si tu insistes..."

"Ah ah ah Tony, je n'irai pas retirer ton pantalon même si ça te ferait tout de même plaisir." Elle s'en retourna.

"Attends." Elle se retourna vers lui, "Jessica m'a dit quelque chose qui me turlupine. Elle m'a dit que je connaissais déjà la personne faite pour moi... Mais je ne vois pas de qui elle veut parler."

"Tu sais, c'est une façon de parler. Et puis, tu as de grandes chances de trouver la femme de ta vie dans ton entourage. Question de ressemblence..."

"Oui, mais elle avait l'air exactement de savoir qui. C'est une fille comme elle qu'il me faut."

Vas-y, enfonce bien le couteau au fond de mon cœur pensa-t´elle.

"Je veux dire une fille qui sait ce que j'aime..."

"Oui. Demain je te fais des pan cakes à la myrtille ?" demanda-t´elle. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les compliments que Tony faisait sur l'actrice.

"Si tu veux, ce sont mes préférées. Je disais, je veux une fille qui me connaisse parfaitement, qui sache ce que je veux au moment où je le veux..."

"Un autre oreiller ?" Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre la réponse qu'elle déposait déjà un deuxième oreiller sur le lit.

"Moui, si je n'ai pas deux oreillers je ne peux pas dormir et j'ai mal au dos. Mais je ne veux pas d'une simple femme au foyer. Je veux une femme capable d'être douce et disponible mais aussi forte quand il le faut et qui comprenne que parfois le boulot passe avant."

"Ça serait la perle rare..." Répondit-elle distraitement.

"Sûrement. Tu crois que je trouverai une femme comme ça un jour ?"

"Peut-être que Jessica a vu juste, peut-être que tu la connais déjà mais que tu ne t´en rends pas compte. Laisse le temps venir et faire les choses. Bonne nuit et appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. A demain."

**o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Et vilà ! Alors ? Bon j'avoue la fin et pas tip top pour ce chapitre mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Lancez vos coms bon ou mauvais j'accepte, n'ayez pas peur de dire votre avis ou ce que vous auriez voulu avoir, au contraire moi ça m'aide a voir ce que j'ai loupé !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

**o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Les Amours de Jessica Alba.**_

_Jessica Alba était présente hier soir à Norfolk pour une importante soirée. Elle a fait le plaisir des paparazzi en accordant une interview aux journalistes. Par la même occasion, elle a présenté son nouveau petit ami. Il se prénomme Anthony, il est grand aux yeux bleus,(1) diablement sexy et n'est pas sans nous rappeler son ex fiancé : Michael Weatherly (voir comparaison ci dessous) Lorsqu'elle nous l'a présenté, Jessica a fait preuve d'humour en nous faisant croire qu'il était un agent fédéral chargé de sa protection. Bien entendu, ce n'est pas le cas, mais ça nous a permis de briser la glace avec l'actrice. Elle et Anthony sortent ensemble depuis maintenant plusieurs mois et semblent partager un amour sincère._

_Voici l'interview :_

_People : Est-ce que c'est votre nouveau petit ami ?_

_Jessica Alba : En effet, Anthony et moi sortons ensemble depuis déjà quelques mois._

_P: Que fait-il dans la vie ? Et comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?_

_JA : C'est un agent chargé de ma protection. (Rires) Je plaisantais, bien évidemment. En fait, c'est très marrant comment on s'est rencontrés, n'es- ce pas chéri ?_

_Anthony : (avec un air gêné) Hum, et bien, c'était il y a déjà 5 mois. Je suis allé au cinéma voir "Sin City". Puis cinq minutes après le début du film, une jeune femme est entrée, elle a dérangé tout le monde et elle s'est finalement assise à côté de moi. Je n'ai pas fais vraiment attention à la personne qui était à mes côtés. Et puis, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je me suis tourné vers elle. J'ai failli m'étrangler avec mon soda. Devinez qui c'était ? C'était Jessica Alba. Et dans ce moment de surprise, j'ai renversé tout mon verre sur elle, et quand je dis renversé c'est peu dire. Alors, pour m'excuser je l'ai invitée à boire un café. Mais elle a refusé. J'ai du faire preuve de toute ma patience pour qu'elle veuille bien accepter. Finalement, elle n'a pas pu résister à mon charme et elle m'a donné son numéro et puis voilà..._

_P: Depuis Michael Weatherly, votre ancien partenaire dans la série Dark Angel et ancien fiancé, nous ne vous avons pas vu avec un autre homme. Est-ce qu'il était trop difficile pour vous de fréquenter un autre homme, ou est-ce que vous aviez d'autres raisons personnelles ? _

_JA : Je ne vais pas mentir, après Michael, ça a vraiment été dur. Il m'a beaucoup manqué. Mais j'apprécie beaucoup le fait qu'on soir restés en bons termes. Pour répondre à votre question sans en dire trop, je dirais que j'ai longtemps attendu une réconciliation entre lui et moi. Mais j'ai réalisé que je ne devais pas me morfondre, j'ai donc décidé de reprendre mes sorties et de côtoyer de nouvelles personnes, totalement en dehors de mon monde._

_P: Donc vous ne travaillez pas dans le milieu du cinéma ? Comment c'est de vivre avec une star ?_

_J: Non, pas du tout. Et je dois dire que c'est agréable, j'ai quelqu'un près de moi qui est totalement extérieur à cela et ça me permet d'avoir l'impression d'avoir une vie plutôt normale._

_A : Comment c'est de vivre avec une star ? Et bien, pour le moment ça va. Mais bon, c'est notre première vraie sortie en tant que couple dans ce milieu, c'est la première fois qu'elle daigne me sortir.(rires)_

_Est-ce que Jessica Alba a trouvé son âme sœur ? Il semblerait bien, mais nous saurons tout cela dans les mois qui suivent._

_Les Amours de Jessica Alba par Susan Storm._

Le lendemain de l´arrestation de Kyle Mirkam, toute l'équipe avait repris le boulot. Même Tony qui, avec son bras en écharpe, était consigné pour les semaines à venir à un travail de bureau. McGee, en bon geek qu'il était, travaillait sur son ordinateur. Ziva semblait pensive et fixait le magazine que Tony était en train de lire. Gibbs, quant à lui, était parti se chercher un café.

"Hey le bleu ! Tu as vu ce qu'ils mettent sur moi dans ce magazine ?" Demanda Tony sur un ton excité en remuant le magazine sous le nez de McGee avec son bras valide.

McGee ne releva même pas les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur et lui répondit :"Tu veux dire dans cette feuille de choux qui ne dit que des sottises ?"

"People est, et restera, un magazine digne de confiance ! Ce n´est pas comme ton Femme Actuelle..."

"C'est Coté Maison ! De toute façon, tu dis ça juste parce qu'ils disent des choses gentilles sur toi !"

"Gentilles ? C'est plus que ça." Il lui mit le magazine devant l'écran. " Je cite : _Il se prénomme Anthony, il est grand aux yeux bleus, diablement sexy. _C'est plus que des gentillesses !"

"Et tu crois qu'ils allaient dire que tu étais moche et dénué de charme ? Jessica t'a présenté comme son petit ami, le magazine se devait de faire ton éloge."

"Crois ce que tu veux le bleu... Moi, je sais la vérité." Annonça Tony avec un air victorieux en allant se rassoir à son bureau.

"Et toi, tu en penses quoi Ziva ?" Demanda Timothy.

"Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?" Dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

"Est-ce que, comme le magazine, tu trouves Tony « diablement sexy » ? "

"Et bien, euh, je dois dire que..." Elle hésitait. Est-ce qu'elle devait le dire ? Si elle disait ça, elle mettrait peut être la puce à l'oreille à Tony. Elle était sur le point de finir sa phrase quand Gibbs arriva. Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça.

"Qui est diablement sexy McGee ?" demanda Gibbs, en buvant au préalable une gorgée de son café.

"Euh, vous patron !"

Gibbs ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de le regarder d'un air de neutralité curieuse.

"Enfin, non, vous n'êtes pas diablement sexy, ce n'est pas..."

Gibbs continua de le regarder du même air.

"Enfin je ne voulais pas dire que vous n'êtes pas sexy, mais euh... Tony, Ziva vous voulez pas m'aider ?"

"A ça non !" Répondirent-ils ensemble.

"Bon je vais la fermer..." déclara Tim.

"Bonne décision McGee."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Et voilà c'est la fin de l'histoire ! Merci de l'avoir suivie avec tant d'attention. Merci beaucoup. Et bientôt une nouvelle fic !**

**(1) désolé je sais qu'il a les yeux verts maintenant, mais puique j'avais commencé cette histoire en disant qu'il les avait bleu on finit pareil. Promis la prochaine fois il les a verts.**


End file.
